To Drink Blood
by intelligenceisstupid
Summary: When Satoshi gets attacked by a vampiric stranger in the middle of the night, how will his life change? And why does Krad seem to know more than he's letting on? No yaoi, I apologise. Well, Maybe just a dash. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned DNAngel, I wou;d not have put it on haitus.

Hiwatari strolled calmly through the unlit streets, pushed his nose farther up the bridge of his nose, and closed his latest book (Bram Stokers Dracula) with a sharp had wrongly assumed the meeting would take less than two hours- instead it had taken nearly four, ending at ten-thirty. As an added bonus his butler Tohru and hisfather were both on vacation (Different place!) and the trolley station closest to his apartment was closed for repairs.

~ If we transformed I could probably get home inless than ten minutes. ~ Krad had suggested,which led to a dry

~Yes, but who knows how many detours you would take before then? ~

He glanced around again and watched his own shadow stretching far ahead of him in the moonlight. This wasn't so bad, after a while his eyes began to adjust and he was just beginning to feel confident when the book suddenly clattered out of his hands. Since he knew he wasn't a very clumsy person it actually made him jump in surprise, his heart pounding. "What the…?" He muttered, glancing around to make sure no one had seen. Suddenly a slightly taller man in black appeared out of one of the alleyways, holding his book in one hand. "Excuse me, but did you- " Krad suddenly interrupted

~ Satoshi get away from him now. ~

"Drop this?" He presented the book and took a small step towards Satoshi, who leaned forward to take it. "Yes, thank y-" The man's outline suddenly flickered, one arm forcing Hiwatari's arms behind his back, his boots pinning him to the ground. "Get -!" The other muffled all sound and began to tilt his head back, exposing a creamy white neck. Satoshi whimpered as the man's lips parted silently, his tongue as dry and scratchy as a cat's. The Hikari's eyes began to turn a sick yellow as a snarl erupted from him. "Transform now, Krad, " The vampire said quietly, his hot breath fanning out across his face,

"And neither you nor your Tamer will survive. " Trying to twist out of his grip he was met with a small snapping sound in his left shoulder, then a searing pain. Krad had njust broken his own arm. The vampire's canines slid across his skin, then pierced his soft flesh with a wet 'thuck'. He was too surprised to even scream, and he trembled instead. ~ This can't be happening. ~ They both thought, already a little dizzy. He could feel the man's throat flexing greedily, spilling blood across his shoulder and the left side of his chest. ~… that Pure-blood. ~ Krad thought angrily, receding slowly into a corner of Hiwatari's mind. ~ Pure-blood? ~ He was beginning to feel very sleepy, his eyes half-closing in a kind of trance. But he could still feel the stinging pain of both wounds. The man's black hair tickled his chin as he withdrew his fangs, licking the wound clean. Hiwatari's legs suddenly gave out and he slumped to the ground in a sitting position, the vampire crouching beside him.

"Don't pass out." He cupped Satoshi's chin in one hand slit a small line in his own neck with the other. "You need to drink my blood." Satoshi shook his head once, blue hair falling over one eye. He sighed and opened the stubborn youth's mouth slightly and split the skin on his pointer finger underneath Hiwatari's canine.

A small trickle of blood went into his mouth and he trembled, feeling it running over his teeth and tongue. "Now swallow." A gloved hand pressed lightly above his Adam's apple and he gulped unexpectedly, his body clenching. The vampire's fluid was ice cold in his stomach. And he was intensely… hungry? No, thirsty.

Krad swore loudly and shouted ~ No! ~ in the back of his mind. His glasses fell and shattered at the shudders wracking his body. He turned back to the vampire, staring into his amber eyes. "What have you done to me?!" Instead of responding he simply pulled Satoshi closer, holding his head over his shoulder, the teen's lips nearly touching the wound. The smell of it, metallic and salty, was nearly enough to drive him mad. He could feel his fangs growing until the points pressed against his lower lip (Krad was practically howling at this point.). The Thirst hit him full force and he sank his fangs deep, spilling little, his mind anywhere but his own body.

The icy blood filed him with a strange tingling but also calmed his strong shaking into a weak trembling. Eventually he stopped, wrenching his body out of the Purebloods grip and muttering

"Pervert…" (Twenty miles away Dark suddenly woke with a start. "Dark?" Daisuke whispered quietly "What's wrong?" Dark shivered and rubbed his arms. "It felt like someone was calling my name…") Satoshi promptly passed out, then shakily stood back up in Krad's form. He was… unhappy, to say the least. His blonde hair swirled around the angelic face. "I'LL KILL YOU!" He squeezed the vampire's throat with both hands. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Krad glared at him suspiciously. "I am Toya Yagari, and as you can see I'm already turning to ash. Strangling me will only dirty that lovely white overcoat." He held up a gloved hand that was disappearing into the wind. "Why him?" Kradremoved one hand reluctantly from Toya's neck, the ash staining his white sleeve. "He has an alter-ego with a body capable of being tainted by vampire blood. Or didn't you know? In a few days you will have your own body, although-" He flashed a fang-smile.

"Your table manners will be a smidge different than you remember." Krad closed his hand and was suddenly sifting through a cloud of smoke. Stamping his foot in the ashes like a child throwing a tantrum, he hissed angrily and flew off, shedding white feathers in the dark street.

Krad stroked Hiwatari's blue locks absent-mindedly, cursing himself for not taking over before meeting the leech. If he had none of this would have happened. Why had he faded into the afterlife right when he'd appeared anyway? Was he that confident in his fledgling-making skills? Most of them just died. Of course Satoshi would probably hate him even more for this but…

He caught the movement of his hand and folded it against his body, blushing slightly. Underneath all the hate, there was love in there. Krad was actually a rather huggy person. Satoshi was not. Looking at the last Hikari he suddenly realized that he wouldn't be a Pure-blood, like Krad, but a former human, since neither of his parents were vampires. Eventually the Thirst would eat away his mind and he would go on a killing spree until other Pure-bloods (Not a drop of human blood in them.) or the police 'took care' of him. Krad shuddered, blond hair swaying. Was he just going to leave him to his own destruction? … If he drank Krad's blood he would become a pure one like him. But what kind of a choice was that? He tried to dissolve back into his Tamer, but his body just flickered then came back into view. Krad frowned and tried again, eyebrows folded together in frustration. This time it worked but left a dull ache in the back of his head. It was never this difficult!

Was he going to be locked out of their body for the transformation? Satoshi muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "I pity the fool that ain't got 'nough calcium in his diet." And pulled the blanket closer, shivering in the warm night. ~ His core temperature is dropping already. ~ Krad thought morbidly, and soon he too was asleep. But it was not to last. About five hours later Satoshi began tossing and turning, slowly at first, them more and more often until he'd settled for gripping the sheets with both hands and whimpering in pain. Krad immediately appeared by his side, his fatherly (?) instincts overwhelming his judgment. His appearance was shortly followed by some more colorful words in his vocabulary. Satoshi woke up and almost immediately glared at him.

"If I get one more call from the neighbors I'm going to seal you myself."

"No, I have a legitimate excuse..." Satoshi let out a small gasp and curled his legs up to his chest, his eye narrowed at Krad. The curse leaned closer in concern, but not quite close enough to slap. He'd learned that lesson before. A small touch here and there was tolerated, but anything else was taboo. A knock on the door broke through his train of thought. The bluenette sighed, gritted his teeth and stood up." I'll get it." And waited. "Well? Time to go back." He tapped the side of his temple. Krad concentrated but this time his body didn't even fade. "I can't." Ice blue eyes narrowed. "What do you-" The doorbell rang. "Stay here."

He slammed the bedroom door a little louder than usual to let Krad know he thought he was lying. That was fine with him. He laid himself out generously on Hiwatari's bed, stretching one wing, then the other. Hopefully it wasn't that annoying Niwa kid. Always interfering where he doesn't belong… He folded his wings and curled up carefully, wondering why he felt so drained. Two stories down Hiwatari opened the door, leaning against the door frame and furrowing his eyebrows a smidgen.

"Um, hi again!" Daisuke said nervously. "Sensei wanted me to bring you the homework." He scanned it briefly. Twenty minutes worth, maximum.

"How long have I been absent?" Daisuke looked confused, and for half a second he thought he saw a blackish- grey aura surrounding the boy. But when he blinked it was gone. "Two days…?" Hiwatari smiled. "Just testing you."

Daisuke studied him for a few seconds. "Maybe you should stay home tomorrow too, you look kind of pale." He almost laughed. "I'll be fine. Just tell her to fax me tomorrow's homework and I'll be back to school on Monday." Daisuke nodded, then turned to leave, but hesitated. "Are… are you sure your alright?" A worm of guilt twisted in his gut. He hated lying to Daisuke. "I don't know…" They weren't even words, just a tiny facial movement."See you Monday."

Read and review, please! Or else!


	2. Chapter 2

Btw "blah"= talking

~blah~= thinking

* * *

Back inside, he shivered again and checked the thermostat. Eighty-three degrees. Maybe he really was sick. Stumbling back upstairs he found Krad fast asleep and debated whether or not to wake him up. He shook the artwork's shoulder gently. "Krad?" Golden eyebrows drew together, confused.

"Five more minutes…The eagle stole my bacon…" An eyebrow arched and Satoshi let out one long, drawn-out sigh. "No, c'mon Krad, wake up." He shook him again, but one of his hands slipped on the sheets and he caught himself an inch away from Krad's face. The blond conveniently woke up at that moment and smirked at Hiwatari, turning on the charm underneath thick, black lashes. "Why hello there…" Satoshi blushed up to his ears and scrambled back into the chair, re-adjusting his 'extra' pair of glasses. "I-slipped." Krad rolled over and propped his chin on his hand, still smiling. "Of course." The Hikari ran a hand through his hair.

"What did you mean when you said you can't get back… You know, in my head." ~ Even that sounds a little… But what are you supposed to call it? Dissolving? ~

A small pause. ~ It's commonly referred to as Switching. ~

"Hey!" Krad held up his hands in mock surrender. "Sorry, but… I'm surprised you don't remember anything from that night." Satoshi remembered most of it, and cupped the left side of his neck tenderly. The marks were still there, and it hurt worse than the ache in his arm. He realized it was a different shirt than the one he had worn that night. "Krad!" He emphasized the collar accusingly. The blonde shrugged. "You can't go walking around in a bloodstained shirt." Reddening, he continued

"So why…?"

"I believe that you and I are both turning into vampires. In order for me to transform I have to be outside your body."

"So you'll get your own."

"Correct."

"The garlic crosses, not being able to go out in sunlight…" Krad rolled his eyes, an effect that was slightly alarming with his contracted pupils. "Mostly superstition. Fire can kill us, staking too, obviously, but garlic and crosses are pretty much harmless. "Coffins unfortunately-heh-" He chuckled. "-are a necessity."

"How can you be so calm about this? My God…" His head dropped into his hands in despair. "I've had…dealings with them before." After a long moment of silence, Hiwatari said quietly, "You're leaving, aren't you?" Still holding his neck, betraying no emotion through ice-blue eyes, he regarded Krad coolly.

"Yes. I… would enjoy the pleasure of your company, Master." "And what, pray tell, would be the other option?" Krad paused for a few moments, but decided to give him the truth. "Your mother and father weren't vampires so you'll transform into the lowest class: Former Human. The end of all former humans is death, either by members of the upper-class or the police due to a cornucopia of murders, brought on by the Thirst." Krad looked at Hiwatari and realized he was still holding his wound. (Krad had healed the arm with magic- mostly-while he was asleep.) "Did you want me to…?" Satoshi jerked his arm away and crossed them. "It's nothing. So why aren't you turning into a former human too?" " I don't have- Well, I think I have parents, but they're not…"

His face drew together again, trying to recall. "I can't remember." He finished lamely. "They're vampires?"

"No!" Krad snapped angrily. "But since this-"(He waved a hand gesturing at himself.) "Is a projection of what my body should look like it can still be tainted." The blunette was quiet for a few seconds, and then asked "You're going to have to bite me, then?" Krad nodded but didn't meet his eyes, then sat up as Satoshi startled and gripped his chest with a small hiss. "Hiwatari?"

"I said I'm fine." He said quietly. "I need to think about this." But his hand didn't relax until a few seconds later." I'll sleep on the couch then."

"Don't be stupid. You couldn't possibly squeeze your wings between the couch and the coffee table." At that Krad stroked his chin thoughtfully. "You're probably right." Satoshi searched through his drawers, eventually producing a pair of pajamas and said curtly "Good night, then." glancing back. Poor Krad looked like a puppy than had just been abandoned in the rain. "You are… Not going to stay with me?" He blinked, unfazed. "Why would I do that?"

"Because we're both going to be in a lot of pain-"

"You don't need to worry." Satoshi interjected, his eyes going flat and cold. "I've been through pain alone before." He sent Krad a tiny memory of their first transformation, when Hiwatari's screaming had reached its peak and the sound of tearing wings through flesh could be heard. Krad flinched like he'd been slapped and glanced down in… shame? He didn't know. In a tiny whispering voice he'd never heard and possibly imagined Krad murmured "I… I am sorry."

Hiwatari wanted so badly to retort, to twist the knife deeper in the wound but he found himself shutting the door instead. Even stranger, as soon as he was downstairs, he found himself thinking~ I know. ~ Immediately he dismissed the apology.

Unless Krad was _really _sick.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one!

The next morning he woke up in so much pain he couldn't comprehend how he'd ever fallen asleep. It came in waves, rising and falling like blood pressure gone mad.

Only instead of being hot they were cold, raising goose bumps on his arms, the hair on the back of his neck in thick hackles. It felt like his blood was cold, so much so it

burned when it pounded its way through his heart and arteries. His hands gripped the fabric of the couch until his fingernails turned white. The sensation was overwhelming. He couldn't even form a consistent train of thought. Just crushing red darkness. Then, inexplicably, it was gone as quickly as it had come. Hiwatari jerked up, knowing full well it would come again, and opened the door to his bedroom silently. Krad was sleeping, curled into a ball, his wings tight against his back.

His face looked pained, his lips and eyebrows drawn together. One of his hands was thrown out towards the edge of the bed. Satoshi folded his arms and dropped his head into them, the springs squeaking from the extra weight. Another wave came, stronger than the last and longer, this time flowing through his jaws. He glanced at his angel, wondering how he could still look beautiful even when he was in so much pain. Then there was the absent hand, less than a foot away, the white shining against the dark-blue fabric of his bed. He reached out slowly, the relatively sane part of his mind shouting at him to withdraw, the insane part justifying it buy saying that he hadn't reached out to his other half in years. But right now, some part of him wanted that more than anything. A hug. A handshake.

His fingers slid across Krad's cool palm, and finally entwined with his fingers. He could feel the bones growing in his hand, like misshapen rocks. For about two seconds he thought he'd gotten away with it, but then the blonde's hand squeezed his, golden eyes opening slightly. "Satoshi?" Hiwatari hid behind his arm while Krad examined their tangled hands.

"I…I…" He gave up and watched him fold his tamer's hand against his chest, his fingers brushing Krad's neck. "Thank you." They were both quiet for a few seconds. "What are you going to-ah!" Satoshi was cut off mid-sentence by the pain. He gripped Krad's hand tightly. ~ Do afterword? ~

~ … Why do you assume the first thing I intend to do is eliminate Daisuke Niwa? ~ Even his thought-voice sounded strained. ~…~

~ Do you want to know why- ~

~ I don't care! You tried to kill him- ~ He shook with emotion. "Satoshi." Once again he was caught in the amber rings, each a slightly different color than the last. "Darkcould take over Daisuke's body in a second if he wanted to. Permanently. The easiest way to destroy me would be to erase you. I was just… you don't know real him, anyway." Krad tensed with the same pain and talked with his teeth clenched together, creating a slight hissing noise.

"So you've decided to remain a former human?"

"I haven't come to a conclusion either way." His sky blue eyes met brassy gold. ~ Are you sick? ~ Pause.

~ Well mentally speaking I am an 'obsessively overprotective homicidal maniac'…Physically I'm perfectly sound. ~

~ Dark wouldn't do that. ~

~ He has before. ~ Satoshi trembled for a few seconds, from the last comment or the turmoil inside he couldn't tell, and Krad said quietly, "I can put you to sleep if you desire, Master." But he shook his head, hair slicing through his eyes. "If you can stand it so can I." Cat eyes narrowed but accepted his decision for the moment, closing in an attempt to fall back to sleep. An hour or so later Satoshi picked up on a tiny strain of thought ~ … After all; death is everything's final limit. ~ A small pause as he realized that his other half was listening, then, through a curtain of black and red ~ I refuse to 'live' in a world where I have the pleasure of slowly watching you slip into madness. I cannot. Do not taunt me with your indecision any longer. You… Would really rather die than spend an eternity with me? ~

~ No, I- ~

Quieter this time, drawn out and filled with regret. ~ Am I really that wretched? ~ Crimson flashed between their link again, and sunrise eyes searched vainly through the Hikari's soul for any redeeming quality within himself. A gloved hand rested timidly on his shoulder and Krad moved closer in one fluid movement. The reddish streaks of a newborn were already poisoning his cornflower blue gaze. ~ No. But I don't understand you, and this isn't much of a choice. Go with you or die. I can't…

...it hurts… ~ He was shaking again, and didn't stop even when Krad tightened his grip on the reflection's shoulders. When he spoke his voice was as dry as bones bleaching in the desert. "I want this to be your decision, but the selfish part of me is begging." Now he was whispering, his breath leaving a cold film on Satoshi's face. "Please. I don't want to be alone." He realized something in that moment: He may have cursed this being, but in the last sixteen years Krad had stood by him. Sarcastic, to be sure.

Manipulative.

But always _there_.

Even, most especially, when no one else was. He… _wanted _to be with this strange, hurtful half, because it was better than being alone with his own miserable thoughts. Bringing him closer, Hiwatari twined his fingers through golden threads and shivered as Krad's mouth brushed his sensitive skin. A tear threatened to slip down the side of his face, which he blinked away and pressed lightly on the back of the angels head.

~ Don't make me regret this. I...I'm going to miss the sun. ~

~ As will I. ~ Satoshi-kun felt the fangs making dents in his skin and flinched slightly. The skin split, and there was torture, instantaneous and crushing, worse than the transformation by tenfold. "Aah-!" Krad held him, coiled around him in such a way that made Satoshi think of a lover. It ceased, replaced with healing warmth that reminded him of a hot bath. Vaguely he realized this was the sensation of blood being drawn and felt Krad's neck moving gently against his thin shirt.

Why was it so less painful than before? A blush crept up his face at the intimacy, even in his half-drained state. He was soft, and warm, this almost felt like…being loved. Krad's hand was entwined in his thick blue hair, his other arm across his back. His heart slowed down, down and finally stopped. It was his turn, the Thirst not allowing a moment's hesitation. Krad offered his wrist and his blood was thick and slightly bitter, like a good red wine. It felt like their hearts were in a race, speeding like well-bred horses until he felt pressure on his neck and paused, his stomach heavy. It was Krad's hand, the fine nails curled into claws around Satoshi's neck. The blunette's head spun, so much he could barely understand his alter-ego.

"Enough." Then, softer "Are you trying to kill me? You're going to be sick." His eyes were now the color of hot coals as he licked the wound shut muttering "Sorry." Under his breath and swaying back and forth until Krad laid him down beside him, the springs squealing from the added mass.

He fainted from the strain, neck throbbing in time with his heart, pounding the strong alien blood through his arteries. Pounding…

Pounding…

* * *

Well? Love it? Hate it? I's a click away...


	4. Chapter 4

Rain. The sound of rain coming in thick sheets against a window. Warm, familiar arms wrapped around him, holding his head so it wasn't pressed completely against the car door. A deep thrumming underneath let him know it was moving, along with the dull crush of wet dirt. He could hear the grass outside being flung from side to side but the wind, and the ragged breath of the driver. His head, his entire body ached with every minor movement, like he'd been run over by a car. Whoever was holdinghim was comfortably warm. The car smelled musky and metallic, but the driver was by far the worst, choking and hot like jalapeno sauce. There was some kind of dark fabric that smelled faintly of Krad (Feathers and winter sunshine) but when he tried to move it a concerned tenor thought-spoke to him:

~ You are not fully transformed yet. Twilight will burn you. ~ All the new smells and sounds were making Satoshi slightly sick. ~ Where are we going? ~

~ The Hikari Estate. I'm sure they will have it in order by the time we arrive. ~ His voice was comforting, and despite himself he relaxed against Krad's chest.

~ I thought it was in disrepair. ~ It hurt too much to stay tense.

~ It was. I ordered it to be rebuilt in case of circumstances such as these. You should sleep, Master. You have been through too much. ~

The fledgling felt a hand with slightly longer fingernails than he remembered scrunching up his hair, slowly, as he'd done when Hiwatari was very young.

~ You will tell me… about vampires… about yourself… ~ It was like a drug and he found himself fighting a losing battle. ~ All in good time. ~ Satoshi fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

When he woke up the second time it was eerily quiet, and darker than before. He was lying on some kind of thick cotton, and against a wall on one side. It smelled like polished cedar, ad he felt the familiar presence of his other half and relaxed his hackles. A little. He could feel his eyes adjusting, almost painfully, like a knob being jerked to the highest setting. Krad slowly came into view, even though there was no light. It was almost as if the light came from his skin, soft and almost impercievable. Satoshi's eyes dilated a step more, and focused on the unfamiliar face. He was… beautiful. There had always been an ethereal sense of beauty about him but now ithad increased to the point where you were convinced he would simply fade away if you looked too long. Eyelashes that curled back lusciously, so pale they werealmost white. Round high cheekbones and a straight proud nose, his hair cascading down his forehead in a single strand obscuring his face.  
Krad sighed happily in his sleep (Sweet dumplings? For me? Why sure, back up the truck…) his mouth opening long enough to expose a pair of long, clean fangs.

The bluenette startled unintentionally, his elbows making a loud clunk against the wood. And it hit him suddenly, the only explanation that made sense- a coffin.

His glasses were missing, he'd just realized. Hiwatari reached over to his sire and paused nervously before placing a hand on his shoulder. He wanted to get out of the death box right now. "Krad?"

His perfect eye opened and for a second was filled with an animalistic, unregistered stare. Then he recognized the blue-haired undead. "Mmm? You're awake already." He nodded approvingly. "Good. Perhaps most of the servants will be awake, and I'll introduce you." Flushing, the Hikari muttered, "Um, why are we sharing a coffin?" Krad smiled showing almost-normal teeth.

"I forgot to get one for you. I hope you didn't mind." He pushed aside the lip of the coffin and slid out, catlike, his feet barely making a sound when they touched tile. Satoshi stretched out more carefully, testing his muscles. They felt tight and restrained, as if the muscles had grown but hadn't been exercised. He stared at the beautiful wood all around him cherry, oak, and many other species that he didn't recognize all polished to perfection. Krad took his hand and a part of him thrilled at the touch of his own kind- cool, almost cold.

Review or else the puppy gets it!(holds up stuffed puppy) think of the puppy...


	5. Chapter 5

Loup-garou= french word for werewolves

As they walked through the mansion, he reveled in the artwork surrounding them- carefully painted ceilings, at least 30 ft high, marble carvings in every other corner. Wrought iron as well, in the windows, banisters, staircase… The time of day, twilight, made it all seem even more unreal, turning everything a burnished gold.

Satoshi stopped suddenly as his insides writhed, hot and dry. He wondered what kind of organs were under his hard white skin. Licking his lips, he said quietly so they wouldn't hear "Krad, I'm thirsty." Krad ran his tongue unconsciously over his own teeth. "Ah, yes, I forgot, since I have already…dined." He changed direction, white garment glowing dully, but stopped again when he saw the expression on Satoshi's face.

~ It doesn't- It's not excruciating for them, is it? ~ The blonde smiled thinly, blocking his real thoughts from the delicate fledgling.

~ No. They seem to enjoy it, actually.~ With one arm over his shoulder he led him over original stone floors and out the foot-thick wood door. Satoshi's cornflower-blue eyes were wide, staring into the evening more clearly than ever before. Every leaf, every granule of dirt was focused so perfectly, so beautifully that it almost brought tears to his eyes. Having been in glasses for his whole life, it was like seeing everything for the first time. A large stone fountain stood between square hedges on the simple sand path. ~ Our driver will be out momentarily. ~ Krad thought quietly, letting Satoshi take in what very well could be the best aspect of his new life.

The last Hikari breathed in and to his surprise,could smell the overwhelming scent of people to the north of the mansion. The servants (They had been outside earlier, he could tell.) all had that same hot, stinging smell. His stomach clenched painfully and just as he was about to ask when a large Bentley turned around the side of the estate and a dark-skinned man opened the door for them. He looked smart in a black suit and glanced at Satoshi with dark eyes that showed minimal interest.

Krad and the man briefly made eye contact and he nodded, folding smoothly inside the vehicle.

In an attempt to be friendly Satoshi smiled and offered "Hello." The man simply arched one eyebrow and gestured for him to get in. When the blue-haired youth buckled his seatbelt he heard a snort from Krad. "What?" "We don't need to wear seatbelts, Satoshi-sama." He blushed slightly but left it on, sending a quick

~ why is he so unfriendly? ~ to the blonde. ~Loup garou are usually unfriendly to the undead. We just don't mix, like water and vinegar. ~

"What?!"

Satoshi barked, and the driver gave him a stern look. ~ The aren't 'real' werewolfs though, just another cursed artwork. They made a…mistake many years ago and are bound to your family until you release them. I believe he was less than enchanted because your fangs are showing. ~ He pulled his lips together self-consciously.

~ Oh. I didn't realize. Why didn't you tell me about any of this before? ~

"Pardon me for interrupting sir but why are you requesting to be driven when you could easily walk to town?"

Negative Vibe stated in a sulking tone. "Hikari is just out of coffin, so to speak. We wouldn't want any accidents, Senri."

The butler nodded coolly and swerved to a stop, pulling up against a curb in a neighborhood that looked anything but friendly. The houses were all one story and small, almost primitive and stacked far too close together. But there were only a few, and Satoshi realized they must be far on the other side of town, because he didn't recognize any street names. Krad squeezed his fledgling's hand reassuringly and they stepped out of the car, Krad giving the driver one last, small nod.

He pulled away and Satoshi watched nervously as the car disappeared in a cloud of dirty street water. Instantly the overpowering scent of people hit him and he gagged, covering his nose. Krad only wrinkled his nose slightly, as he had come down without Satoshi only yesterday. He instructed "Do not block it out. Identify them all, and latch onto one who you would be most comfortable with as your first." Hiwatari shuddered a little and warned "I will not kill anyone I choose." Someone's particularly strong odor caught his nose and they set out together, Krad murmuring "We will see." and trailing behind a little, so the fledgling would get used to hunting on his own.

Unconsciously Satoshi was already sending the 'prowling' vibe that made all humans tend to avoid their kind without knowing why. It kept him out of trouble on the way to his target. They came to a small brick apartment building in the rougher part of town and the baby vampire pointed at the third window in, stating

"He's in there. But they have a key system to get in…"

"Run up the side." Krad suggested, his blood pounding slowly in his ears at the thought of a meal.

"What?"

Special thanks to the Lantern and Stormshadow13. And everyone else who reviewed(tears) I love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

"Like this."

He lifted one leg to the side of the building and, faster than the human eye could follow; he was up and waiting on the window sill of the apartment. The hunter was off to one side in case the prey saw a shadow behind the curtain and decided to investigate. "Come on. Don't think, just do it." Satoshi paused. He wasn't good at not thinking. Taking a deep breath, he pretended he was running down the street and flew up the side, gasping as he finally reached Krad, who grabbed his arm and pulled him close so he didn't fall. The ache in his stomach was worse now, making his saliva thick and his fangs throb. Krad immediately saw this and balled one hand into a fist, smashing the entire window as effortlessly as Satoshi would smash a fly on the wall. The vampire pulled Hiwatari inside, pushed him at the man who had barely rose from his filthy chair, and said "Drink."

Only he didn't say it, he commanded it as sire to fledgling, old blood to new. The Hikari had no choice and within seconds, he'd pinned this 240 pound man with arms as thick as sewer pipes to the floor with one slim, teenage hand. He was shaking, not only from hunger but the discovery of this terrible strength and the knowledge that he could crush this human's ribcage in backwards if he wanted to. "Wha-what are you doing?" He managed before Hiwatari covered his mouth. Inside him, the points of his fangs were in the gums of his lower jaw, and he breathed in the salty stench of the man. His mouth was dry, so dry, like someone had scraped sandpaper across his pallet and down his throat. Liking chapped lips once, he muttered

"I'm sorry." before drawing his tongue across the person's neck.

Ah, now he knew where the pulse was. Sinking in his inhuman teeth, he swallowed once and (although he didn't mean to) groaned with pleasure as the essence of this con artist sated him, penetrating into his weakened, starving body. He drank deeply and spilled blood across his collar and neck in a bright red exclamation mark.

Krad stood a few feet behind him, fighting the urge to join in. The man moaned along with him and he realized that it was just as satisfying for the human. He didn't know if that made him feel much better. But a little.

His pulse was slowing down so the bluenette pulled away before his jaws locked completely, gasping and swallowing. The man's arm looped around his shoulders as the ecstasy receded and Hiwatari hissed, pulling away from his nasty meaty smell. After an excessively large feed and emerging from the coffin are the only times vampires are a little 'buzzed', as they cannot tolerate beer. As it was in this case. Satoshi lost his balance, falling clumsily into Krad's arms and curling up. The angel walked back towards the window, licking the blood off his fledgling and making him murmur "It tickles…" When there was only one white-clad leg inside the apartment the guy managed

"...Brothers?" and Krad threw over his shoulder

"How I wish that were true."calling forth his wings, spreading and drying them quietly in the cold night.

He'd discovered they were no longer magic but flesh and bone, which made them beautiful, but much more painful to grow. Luckily it seemed to be getting easier every time. Running again, wings folded tightly he went up the side of the building, turned, and flew. As his wings took long, rowing strokes Satoshi became a little more focused, stroking his hand mildly across the white feathers. ~Why didn't you kill him? ~ Krad asked plainly, rising higher to avoid being seen.

"I don't have the right to kill anyone. It's not my decision to make."

~Isn't it? ~Krad thought heavily and added, a smidgen calmer "Are you feeling better now?" ~Yeah.~ ~Ready for another lesson in vampirism? ~ Satoshi felt the arms around him loosen and replied nervously, "Not really…"

"Too bad!" And, to his surprise and horror, Krad dropped him into the blue-black abyss, swerving off to his right and disappearing.

"KRAD!"

Will Satoshi survive?


	7. Chapter 7

His arms pin wheeled and he flipped over, so at least he had a good view of his final resting place. "Damn you! What am I supposed to do?" He shouted as the blue and green treetops came into view, a road snaking away to his left, small as a thread. ~Fly, idiot disciple. Like I do. ~ Blood was pounding in his ears, wind whipping and freezing his face, covering it in condensation.

"I can't!"

His thoughts became a terrified spiral ~I'm going to die, I'm going to die because my insane teacher can just glide away on those snappy wings and I-~ Blue eyebrows suddenly came together in understanding.

~Wings.~ Closing his eyes from the deadly landscape in order to concentrate he imagined them, growing and unfolding out of his body like two sails. The effect was instantaneous. As he screamed in pain they burst away from him, bluish-white, making him look like some kind of exotic bird. He flapped hard but realized at this elevation it wouldn't make much of a difference. Krad unexpectedly flew in front of him, startling him into folding his wings against his body. "Very good!" The blonde smiled happily, catching him, his arms around the wet wings. "You're _insane_!"Satoshi fumed. "I could have-um-Krad ?"Krad had folded is own wings and they were dropping at a frightening speed, the trees giving way to a clearing as gravity propelled them to their doom.

"You may want to close your mouth."

"KRAD, WHA-"He saw an edge of something pass underneath him.

SPLOOSH!

"-Gluh!"The blunette spat out a mouth of fish-tasting water as Krad sat up next to him, soaked to his undergarments. Inexplicably he began to shake and a moment was laughing so hard water came off him in small droplets. "Pah ha ha ha! Oh my God!" He plucked an orange and black coy out of his shirt and dropped it back in the water, still giggling like a schoolgirl. "What is wrong with you?!" The fledgling vented. "I could have died!" He picked up the newly-released coy and flung it at Krad to prove his point. It hit him in the face with a meaty slap and he smiled widely, his golden hair cascading down his shoulder like woven sunlight. "I sincerely doubt that.

Besides, I needed to know if you could fly, at the very least." He picked a dead leaf out of his hair nonchalantly and paused, looking thoughtfully at the Hikari with his wet wings half-spread, bangs plastered against his face. A flush of anger was still in his cheeks, as well as humiliation.

"You know, I would like to paint your portrait someday." Krad stated, then added,

"I've found that only when under extreme duress do new abilities emerge. Besides, it was fun, was it not? " Satoshi glanced up and recognized the stone and slim iron windows of the estate. "I suppose…" The pool was actually an enormous fountain with a huge angel statue in the middle, green with age. He was surprised that Krad had missed the statue. "Glad to see you know so much about our new occupation already." He frowned, tried to compose himself and failed. His wings retracted smoothly into his back, still damp and warm. Eventually he just sighed and hauled himself out of the fountain. Krad sheathed his own wings,'hmphed' and climbed out next to him, laying one arm over his shoulders. "You do understand that there will come a time when I will not be here to protect you, Hikari- kun." The teenager stopped and glanced up at him.

"But va-we live forever-" "Ah, but that does not mean that we cannot be killed. You remember the man who made us, Yagari?" Once they were inside they were immediately greeted by Senri, who simply nodded to acknowledge their existence. "A dry set of clothes for the Hikari and myself, if you don't mind. Satoshi answered

~ Yes. ~ so he wouldn't interrupt the conversation. ~ He was one of the few black-bloods left. By becoming his prodigy's, we're now the highest class of vampires.

This can be both good and bad. ~ "Yes, Krad-sama." Shiki walked away and Satoshi's eye caught something on the second floor. As he did he saw a brown-haired boy, no older than himself, observing them. He scurried off as soon as their gazes met. "-because we will have all of his former enemies after us." Satoshi suddenly remembered the comment he'd made to Daisuke before…all of this. "What day is it today?" Krad looked a little miffed at being interrupted; He had been on a roll. "Wednesday, I believe."

The Hikari had a look of horror on his face. "But I-told Daisuke I'd see him on Monday…" The blonde shrugged, obviously not understanding his tamer's concern.

"Tell him it was extenuating circumstances." Shiki brought them their clothes and they changed quickly in a spare bedroom, continuing the conversation outside.

"What? no I should…Would you drive me over to my apartment, then? I need to pick up my homework and uniform, among other things." His gold bullion eyes widenedwith shock. "You still want to go to school?" Satoshi nodded. "You will only be able to pull off another year or so."

"I know." Krad began walking down a different part of the labyrinth and paused. "In fact, you'll only be able to go for a few more months."

"Why?" Krad sighed. "As strong as we are Satoshi-kun we can't stand anything more than an overcast day. It will be January in two months." Hikari's hands slowly turned into fists. "I-I have to say goodbye." Krad cocked his head curiously in response to his strong emotions, pondering if he was still attached to the Niwa kid.

He would like very much to be through with that family.


	8. Chapter 8

They reached the garage and Krad ushered Satoshi into the expensive vehicle, "Very well." adding "You know, if Dark finds out he will assume I changed you onpurpose. He might even come for me." He chuckled and flipped his hair nonchalantly. "Oh well, I will send Shiki and the others if he comes near the Mansion."

Even Satoshi felt a chill at his words. "You won't…Really hurt him will you?" Krad's eyes widened, the narrowed as he said "No. The only way we can truly rest is if we become one. I cannot kill him." They rode in silence for a few moments, Hikari running a finger over one of his canines. He could still taste that man's blood in his mouth, and hoped it would fade away soon. "Will you tell me soon?"Krad turned the car recklessly and skid to a stop at a red light. "Tell you what?"

"About your involvement with the undead." The blondes' knuckles grew white on the steering wheel."We-the first Tamer and I-received an offer to become one of them by Yagari over 400 years ago. The vampires were fascinated by his paintings. They wanted to prolong his life so he could keep making these 'masterpieces'."

At the last word his voice became sharp and bitter. "Why do you say that with such bitterness?" Amber eyes looked into his over the front seat.

"Look at me, Satoshi. My existence is the opposite of what anyone would call 'beautiful.'" They passed the Niwa's household and Satoshi thought ~I think the Black Wings is a beautiful artwork. ~ without reservation. From a painting or architectural point of view, Krad was by far the most appealing work of art he could think of. ~Thank you. ~ Krad smiled at him and Hiwatari objected,

"Hey! I'm not a public broadcast station."

"I apologize." The Hikari blushed and said "Continue." ignoring that cheeky smirk still on his lips. "The Hikari was already planning on leaving because of the cultural reformation, so we fled Japan for China, and lost him for a time there." Krad stopped in front of the apartment, licked his lips and said quietly "I think I will go out for a bite to eat while you fetch your things." Satoshi got out of the car and warned "If anyone sees you I'll-" Krad grinned, fangs showing.

"You'll what? Lay me over your and spank me? I have been feeding myself quite adequately over the last few days." He walked off, his footsteps light on the wet pavement. "See you in a moment."

"Bye." Satoshi muttered, fumbling with the key and eventually jiggling the door open." When he came back Krad was already in the car, his complexion much improved by the fresh blood. "Where were we?" "After you left Japan-" "Ah yes. He found the next generation and proposed the same offer, but after making it clear we didn't intend to submit to the Dark Trick, he grew angry." Krad started the car and drove off, disregarding the lights as no one in their right mind was out driving at three in the morning. "So he sent a group of henchmen after us and we've been fleeing them ever since."

Satoshi mulled over the new information. "But then…Why did he come after us that night himself?" "Coincidence. Rio made sure he didn't know the whereabouts of our location. He must have been visiting-old friends." Hikari ran a hand over the two marks left on his neck by Krad. They were slightly raised, and curiously soft and raw. Whenever Krad was near, like he was now, they grew cold and throbbed. Satoshi rubbed to try and get rid of the feeling, inquiring,

"Why do these wounds hurt whenever we're near each other?"

Krad touched his own neck reflexively. "Just the blood bond, reasserting itself. It will fade in time." The bluenette held the curve of his neck and felt the cool pulse underneath his skin. He was bonded to Krad now, whether he liked it or not. Like a cousin or a son. He used to hate him, and a large part of him still did. But-he hadn't felt Krad's forceful takeover of his body in some time. In a sense, Krad had… saved him from a horrible fate. "The staff will be exited to meet you."

Krad stated blatantly. "They seem a bit frightened of me. Especially Kiokure-kun." Satoshi had a quick flashback of the boy on the second floor.

"Does he have brown hair, and around the same age as me?" Krad blinked in surprise as they pulled up to the Estate. "Yes. You've seen him?"

"Only once." Satoshi carried the burden of his books and Krad led him to a set of wood doors, thinking

~They spend a lot of time in the library. Let me introduce you first. ~ He disappeared and the Hikari sighed, setting his books and uniform on the floor.

Read and review, please!


	9. Chapter 9

It was six in the morning when he woke up, the vampire equivalent of 2:00am, and he was not pleased.

"But Hiwatari you expressed interest in going back to school. I'm sure Shiki or one of the others could drive you." Krad mumbled, showing him his watch (It lit up, an essential to all vampire watches.)Satoshi cursed in the privacy of his own skull and rubbed his eyes as Krad snuggled back down into the velvet.

"Why can't you drive me?"

"I do not feel like it." The Hikari wrinkled his nose. "So kind. Where is his room?" Krad's eyes were glazed with sleep. Satoshi shut the lid harder than necessary and changed into his uniform. The mansion cast wild shadows in the corners of the halls, and Satoshi wondered if waking up a werewolf in the wee hours of the morning was such a good idea. He should have just convinced Krad. Standing outside the door he paused, his hand reaching for the knob. A soft, mournful sound drifted through the air, barely detectable. A violin was being played, singing of every painful human emotion Satoshi was familiar with. Listening to it, even for those few moments, made his chest tighten with a mixture of jealousy and sympathy for the violinist. Whoever played that instrument was truly a lost soul. He swallowed, and the symphony ended abruptly. Realizing he'd been heard he lifted his hand and was about to knock when Shiki opened the door. His eyes were sunken from lack of sleep and-he could have been mistaken-seemed to have a golden sheen around the edges. "Why aren't you asleep?" The blunette blurted, and Shiki raised an eyebrow. He could see enough of his room to see the violin, a dark red, laying at the foot of his bed. "I could ask you the same thing." Satoshi indicated his uniform.

"I was hoping you could give me a ride to school." That hot smell came from Shiki's body, and the Hikari resisted the urge to cover his nose. "It's the full moon day after tomorrow." Shiki said, by way of explanation. "I never can sleep…Give me a minute." He closed the door and Satoshi had a revelation. He'd forgotten his glasses, since his vision had been perfected by death. Well, he could say he'd gotten contacts. "Okay." Shiki reappeared, stepping around the young vampire. "Let's go." Satoshi followed silently, pausing to look at a painting he'd never noticed before. It had two scenes, one of a happy 1900's family, posing for the picture.

The other, a group of wolves gathered in suspicously similar positions in thin woods. Satoshi recognized all the humans. "Shiki-" Although now that he looked closer, they weren't anatomically correct-their knees bent foreword, and they had human elbows and torsos…

Shiki tensed and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the artwork. "You can look at that as much as you want when you get back." Satoshi glanced at Shiki's hand. His nails were longer, curved and milky-like dog claws. The teen noticed his gaze and dropped his hand, slipping on a pair of brown gloves from his pocket.

"Sorry." He muttered, revving the engine of the Bentley as Satoshi climbed in. "We get a little high strung during this time. It'd probably be best if you avoided all of us as much as possible for the next week or so." The car rumbled to life and he pulled out, the sand spilling around the black tires. "Your coffin does have locks, right?" "Takai said it would come today, but I don't know. Krad's does." "Good." Shiki took one hand off the wheel and massaged his shoulder joints, one corner of his mouth pulling down in a grimace. "Does it hurt?" Satoshi asked quietly, and Shiki stared at him through the mirror. He placed his hand back on the wheel and said flatly ,

As a human, I was shot by accident on a hunting trip. It hurts five times worse than that." He sneered into the mirror and a young woman driving beside them stared at him.

"Betcha blondie didn't tell you that did he? We used to be human. All of us."

GASP! Read and review!


	10. Chapter 11

He parallel parked viciously and managed, "I'll pick you up later." before swerving off and out of sight. "Sato-I mean, Hiwatari!" A friendly voice called behind him. "Niwa." Riku was walking beside, glancing curiously at Satoshi. "Where have you been, Hiwatari?" The Niwa asked, smiling and holding Riku's hand in his. The bluenette headed for class and tried to get Shiki's words out of his mind. "I was sick. I'm feeling much better now, though." He let the irrelevant school conversation float over him, enjoying the company of a pair of normal humans. But when he opened the school doors the smell washed over him and he gagged, nearly thrown back by the smell of so many people (prey) in one place. "Hiwatari?" Niwa and Harada looked at him.

"Nothing. It was just some girl's perfume." He said quickly. Riku suddenly yelled "Yeah, Risa! What did you do, bathe in it this morning?" Hiwatari and Daisuke both inched away to class not wanting to get caught in that battle. He'd already learned everything they were covering today, so he spent most of the time thumbing through the love confessions in his desk and wondering what lame excuse he could give to Daisuke to explain dropping out of his life. He examined the nails on his hands and noticed they were slightly longer than the night he'd been turned, and shone harshly like chips of glass. Krad's smooth, sleepy voice flowed through his head, explaining ~ They're for digging deep into the earth to sleep. We didn't always have pretty coffins. ~

~What a lovely thought.~ Satoshi replied, moving his elbow away from the small inch of winter sunlight hitting his desk. It made his skin prickle and itch, like a sunburn. He wondered how many pieces of art Dark had stolen during their absence. It didn't matter, though, because the one he was looking for he would never find. Krad had made sure of that. The lunch bell screeched like a cat and Satoshi winced, waiting until most of his classmates had left before heading to the roof. To his surprise Daisuke was there alone, turning and waving when he saw Hiwatari. "Hiwatari! Want to have lunch together?"

"Sure."

"I was wondering... What happened to your glasses?"

"I got contacts." He didn't have a lunch either. Curses. "Oh. Well, do you want some of my lunch? Mom always packs too much for me." He thought

~Krad, will human food make me sick?~ and Krad replied quickly ~Yes. Very. So don't unless you want to be throwing up all day.~

"No thanks. I ate a large breakfast this morning." Daisuke looked at him intently as he stood in the shade of the stairwell, as if trying to figure him out.

"You seem a little…different today." Satoshi froze, his undead blood pounding in his ears. "You think so?" He managed to keep his voice level and leaned against the wall casually. "Yeah. Did you-" The redhead looked around to see if anyone was watching and said quietly "Make some kind of deal with Krad?" Hiwatari was lost. "A deal?" "Yea, because you just seem more relaxed or..." Daisuke searched for the right words and finished lamely. "You just seem healthier."

"Yes, we made a deal of sorts." Apparently, Hiwatari looked healthier when he was undead than when he was alive. He wasn't quite sure how to respond. As Daisuke ate, holding the chopsticks carefully, Hiwatari couldn't help but notice the pattern of thin blue veins on the insides of his wrists. They were pushed right underneath the skin, and the sunlight made them glow with heath. He could see his pulse, a fine minute movement, barely detectable. In fact, now that he thought about it, he could hear Daisuke's heart beating… "Hiwatari?" Satoshi closed his mouth which had somehow parted slightly in the last few moments, then asked,

"Yes?" making sure not to show teeth. ~What am I thinking? This is DAISUKE! Not a hunk of meat! ~ And yet the thirst was still there.

"Are you sure you don't want any? You look kinda hungry." He wanted something, alright, but nothing he could ever take from the Niwa. "No, I'm fine."

He gritted his jaw until his fangs receded ad swallowed, wondering how long he could really go without feeding. Hopefully it would be…Had to be at least seven hours. They went back to class, and Hiwatari savored the usually dull classes with these people. During his last period, however, he suddenly felt a twinge of pain in the scars on his neck, and a pit formed in his gut. He felt like something had happened back at the Mansion. He was nearly jumping out of his skin when the last bell rang and practically ran outside, spotting the black Bentley easily. Shiki turned to him as soon as he sat down and said "I hope you don't mind being a blood donor today." Satoshi brushed blue bangs out of his way and stated calmly, "What happened?" even though he felt like he was going to throw up. Something had happened to Krad.

"Krad was attacked by three of Yagari's former henchmen. Apparently they weren't too keen on the idea of serving Krad in his place." The Hikari cupped his neck and swallowed. "Is he ok?" Shiki's hands flexed on the steering wheel, tendons showing through brown leather gloves. "He's lost a lot of blood, and since he can't feed from anyone in my family we've locked him in the vault so he doesn't make a mistake. They destroyed his coffin." Satoshi didn't want to know what he meant by 'mistake'. "What do you mean he can't, um, feed from any of you?" The winter light made his face and arms tingle uncomfortably.

"Well, he could, but it would practically kill him."

The juvenile vampire closed his eyes, reaching out to his other half. ~Krad?~ At first there was nothing, then a thirst he'd never known hit him, making him double over and hiss in the mindless hunger. His saliva was thick in his mouth, his tongue dry and scratchy.

"Stop it!"

Shiki ordered, shaking his arm and breaking the bond between sire and fledgling. Closing his mouth, he wiped drool off his chin and trembled for a few seconds. "Sorry." He crossed his arms and sat up, running his tongue gently under saber-like canines. It was a good thing his mouth had been open,or they would have sliced through his bottom gums like butter.

Review or else the pet rock gets it!


	11. Chapter 12

"Go to him, quickly." Shiki pressed, not even bothering to park in the garage. Satoshi left his homework and was at the front door when Shiki added "Be careful.

Your control is already better than his." Satoshi couldn't help but feel shoved into a corner. He'd always felt Krad and himself were on the same level- that is, he could stop Krad from transforming through sheer will.

Now, he wasn't so sure.

His heart rate sped up,pounding in his chest and he was sure that the angel could hear it, as far away as he was. Takai was there in front of the vault and looked worn, arms hanging at his sides. He perked up a little at the sight of Satoshi. "How is he?" The bluenette asked and Takai entered the combination to the bomb shelter slowly, precisely. Again he noticed the same yellowish tint in Takai's eyes as well when he said "Thirsty."

He opened the vault just enough to allow Hiwatari inside and he was plunged into darkness, as the door shut with a resonating boom. It smelled like damp cement, and as his eyes adjusted he saw a grey figure crouched at the other end of the large vault. A figure with a cross at the end of his ponytail. He was shaking so badly Satoshi could see the movement of his shoulders from halfway across the room. The iron tang of blood was still present in the air, and suddenly Krad's outline blurred and disappeared.

"Kra-" Only to reappear with his face barely three inches from the fledglings. His eyes were wide- he could see the whites all around them, and they were the solid orange-red of heated metal. Krad licked his lips and Satoshi could see the spit in his mouth, clear and foamy. Hiwatari silently admitted to himself that he was never as scared as he was here, at this second. He set his feet apart, lowered his arms from their ridiculous defensive position, and turned his head deliberately to one side, baring his neck. The moment Krad's fangs sank into his neck it was agony, red and he tried to twist away. But Krad pulled him closer, one arm behind his shoulders and the other around his waist. Krad's nails cut through his shirt, and he dimly registered them scraping against his skin.

He could feel the need from his other half, gulping and groaning lowly, his arms locked possessively around his prey.

Presently he began to feel sleepy and relaxed, the pain dulling to an ache. ~How much is too much, anyway? ~

He pushed Krad's bangs behind one porcelain ear with a smooth movement. His neck was wet with blood now, along with his shoulder. Krad shifted at the surprisingly nonchalant gesture and withdrew his teeth, just enough for his mind to register this being as something other than food. His lips curled around Satoshi's neck when he spoke, sumptuous and warm, and he couldn't hide a sudden flush in his cheeks. "Satoshi?" His eyes faded back to their normal saffron and he licked the wound closed, his tongue rough against the Hikari's skin. Hiwatari lost his balance stepping back and crouching to the floor, his heart fluttering from lack of blood. The blonde crouched next to him, "Hiwatari!" and held him up as he swayed, now completely out of the blood trance. "Are you alright?" The bluenette leaned against him and lidded his eyes. The room was rocking and swaying like a boat on a choppy lake.

But Krad wasn't, he was solid and Satoshi clutched to him like a child. He muttered, "I'm sleepy…" Krad embraced him; holding Satoshi's head underneath his chin and saying "Then go to sleep. I will be here when you wake up."

He cursed himself for taking too much-once again, he'd hurt the one he actually cared about. The smell of blood was streaked through his hair and stained in Satoshi's clothing and to his disgust he could still hear the Thirst's voice~ A little more…~ "Ok."

Satoshi curled his hands up to his chest and to Krad's surprise and amazement, fell asleep in his arms, his body becoming heavy and limp. Krad pushed his legs out and lifted Satoshi into his lap slowly, just as he heard the vault open with a silver click. A werewolf nose sniffed, and Takai stated "He's alright."

"Yes." It was a good thing it was pitch black otherwise he would have seen the disapproving curl of Krad's mouth. His fledgling was weak, and the last thing he wanted was a werewolf barely retaining human form."You didn't take an excessive amount?" Krad paused and licked blood off his bottom lip.

"Nothing a good night's sleep can't handle." The metal door closed and Krad relaxed, setting his round chin on the boy's shoulder. ~I shouldn't have done this.~

He thought regretfully. ~I should have let him die like everyone else. Having to suffer the pains of this life for eternity…~ The smell of Satoshi, a kind of light soapy scent, calmed him. ~But I can't help myself.~ Satoshi shifted in his sleep, his fingers digging into the fabric of Krad's outfit. The blonde lidded his eyes and sighed quietly, affection for the Hikari tingling in his chest.

~I'm such a selfish bastard.~ This snippet of time reminded him of one of his favorite memories…

_Rio had become pregnant with Satoshi, and for some reason the magic had been extremely slow-moving that generation, leaving Krad to linger in her body. _

_She was three months pregnant, lying on the couch and holding the bump in her form. She'd asked hesitantly, ~Krad? ~ and he had replied, rather distracted _

_~I'm still here.~ _

_~Can you feel that?~ He could, a light tremor through her fingers where the child lay. ~It's the baby's heartbeat.~ She's smiled then, and he'd said quickly,_

_embarrassed, ~Oh…Of course.~ and turned away…_

Almost a day afterword he'd been forced inside that growing body, like always and temporarily lost himself, only to awaken on Hiwatari's fourteenth birthday.

As Krad drifted into the dreamless abyss, his arms around the teen, his last thought was,

~ At the time...(of course this is ridiculous) it had almost felt as if you were growing... … inside of me. ~

* * *

Now you know why he's crazy posessive!


	12. Chapter 13

So I got a few complaints on the format and was wondering if this was any better or not. Supershort chap!(whimper)sorry!

* * *

When Satoshi woke up, the first thing he noticed was he felt oily with blood, and sticky. The second, that his pillow had a heartbeat and a sternum and…lifting his head, the seraph moved, his long hair catching on Satoshi's nose and lips. Before Krad had fully woken Satoshi ran his fingers over the small scars in the angels pale neck.

"They don't hurt anymore do they?" Krad gave a small huff of laughter, the breeze tickling Satoshi's ear. "No."

"Good." The bluenette blushed at their closeness, aware that they had been that way all night. But instead of detangling himself like he usually would, he rested his head temporarily on Krad's chest and asked "You're…kind of a cuddly person on the inside, aren't you?" The blonde paused and moved one of his thighs, (It had fallen asleep) saying carefully "Define 'cuddly'."

"Affectionate. Pretty much a slang term for that." Satoshi almost laughed at the intense look of concentration on his face. He concluded, "Only with you." and stroked the blunette's head before standing up, realizing that it was mostly true. He did enjoy closeness, the sensation of warmth and the nearness of another soul.

"Does that bother you?" Krad ventured, leading the sleepy child to the front of the vault. "No, I kind of-never mind." Satoshi blinked a few times as Krad pushed on the door, his feet spread the width of his shoulders. Finally Krad gave up and dusted his fine garments delicately (keeping in mind that they were ripped, soaked with blood and gore, virtually ruined.) stating "It seems that Takai forgot to unlock the safe." Satoshi saw a grin of white, like a cat, in the darkness.

"I think it is about time you knew of one of my powers." Krad's hands spread against the metal, palms flat. At first Hiwatari didn't notice a thing, and then he was aware of a vague hissing sound. The metal door was melting, turning red orange and finally white-hot as it was consumed in light blue flames. Hiwatari jumped back as the metal bent toward him, wobbled, and sank to the floor.

Krad blew on his hands in a very self-satisfied way and said "Shall we go?" as the metal smoked, already cooling. "Why didn't you do that when you were locked in there before?" Saffron eyes glittered at him. "I could have. But I knew you would come." Krad grasped Satoshi's wrist gently and led him up the stairs instead of out the front doors, as he'd expected. "Where are we going?" The angel merely smiled to himself, pausing as Satoshi's gaze lingered once again on the werewolf painting.

At first it was the same, tame wolves in a grassy clearing, but as he looked closer the image wavered. Quite suddenly, the wolves were six feet long and bristling at

each other, surrounding what looked like a kill.

Only, the clearing was now a beautiful stone castle interior, and the only visible part of the kill was a white Hikari hand…

"Augh!"

* * *

Review! Another cliffie! Bwa ha ha!


	13. Chapter 14

Sorry for not updating-been working on my other story. :/

Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

Oh btw, the werewolves names actually have meanings- Keibara =strong rose Takai=tall, Kaen=flame, and Kiokure=timid, nervous. eheh(sweadrop)

* * *

Satoshi nearly fell over the railing as he backed against it, staring avidly away from the painting. He could feel the anger against the Ookami family, Shiki's family, in every brush stroke. When he wasn't looking at it, it seemed to emanate black, as if someone had smeared the color through the canvas. Krad's face lost some of its light and he walked over to Satoshi quietly. The bluenette promptly demanded "Krad, who made that painting?" and he replied predictably, dully,

"A Hikari, of course. Every artwork in this building is made by either the first or his descendants."

Hiwatari glanced back at the painting from the corner of his eye-it was back to normal, the family staring innocently at him. "What is its power?" Silence filled the hall as Krad hesitated, editing his answer. "It keeps the Ookami family bound to this existence. They would not have become what they are if not for the first Hikari."

He rapped on the painting, seemingly unafraid. "This painting of them by the Hikari, more specifically. They stopped aging shortly after this was made." As he finished the sentence a medium-pitched howl emanated from one of the bedrooms, quickly silenced as if from embarrassment. "Why would he do that?" The blunette asked, though not so much to Krad as to himself. The blonde answered anyway, quieter as not to provoke whoever had let loose the howl.

"Did you not see? Shiki and Takai came up with the plan to kill the first Hikari for his works. They said they were too lifelike, somewhere between existing and not. Unfortunately when the lamps were turned on after the deed they found they had assassinated his wife in her chamber instead."

Krad rubbed his own neck reflexively. "My master wasn't stupid-he'd switched rooms with her and their son the night before- but they'd gone to the wrong room."

Krad turned away from him, continued up the stairs and Satoshi followed him, thoroughly shaken and not quite done digesting the new information. He'd known that their works held emotions but to have all that hatred in one place…Krad finally stopped at a great iron door, opening it easily with his shoulder and ushering the boy inside.

"Marvelous, isn't it?" He said, and Satoshi caught a hint of sarcasm underneath true admiration and he gestured around the room. There were shelves on shelves on shelves, pots and vases filled with different paintbrushes, oil paints the colors of the rainbow and every shade in between. Satoshi's fingers began to itch. The large floor-to-ceiling windows revealed the landscape, somber and silent, and a velvet red loveseat lounged in front of a blank stool. There was also a blank canvas propped against it, waiting for a subject. Krad sashayed to the loveseat, plopping down in it comfortably with one foot on the floor. "Well?"

"Is this… mine?" Krad's eyes were obscured by woven sunlight as he spoke. "If you want it." He stood up and padded over to Hiwatari, looking him squarely in the eyes. "But you have to do one thing for me." "What?" Satoshi was genuinely curious-after all, his other half seemed quite content with their current conditions.

Moving a stray strand of hair out of the way, he stated, "I want you to paint a portrait of me." his wolfish yellow eyes shone like weather-beaten brass.

"Why?" Was the first question that came to his mind, as Takeshi and news crews had caught clear photos of him before.

"I find that when a Hikari paints, they reveal their own opinion of the object painted." He paused, placing a finger on his lips thoughtfully.

"I would like to know what yours is." Hiwatari pointed t his bloodstained shirt and hair "Do you mind if I take a shower first?" He couldn't paint a decent picture with that smell around him, distracting him. "Maybe…Something to drink too." Krad glanced down at his own outfit, "Yes, that's a good idea." and stepped lightly around the blunette as Hiwatari lingered in front of the blank canvas. ~I'll be right back. ~ He told it quickly, catching the blonde before he opened the door.

"Were you-made here?"

White Wings flinched visibly, as if he's been slapped in the face and answered curtly, scathingly polite "No." He gestured down with a pointed finger.

"The Hikari took them downstairs to…give them life. An underground chamber." His face drew together sharply as if he'd already said too much.

~Do not make me go there. It calls to me, even now.~ His voice, usually so confident and smooth, was halted and raspy with a kind of fear in Hiwatari's mind.

The last Hikari touched the angel's torn sleeve with two fingers; apologizing shamefacedly "I'm sorry. I ask way too many questions." As a Hikari it was humiliating to admit there were things he didn't know about his own history. Krad said nothing, but wrapped his fingers around Satoshi's wrist and squeezed briefly, leading him carefully down a different, stone stairway.

"Quite alright." He said back to the blunette, shielding his final thought-

After all, I wouldn't be here if your clan didn't exist.~

* * *

Review! (whine)Pleeeease?


	14. Chapter 15

He led him to a steel kitchen, starkly clean and sterile. "It's best you know of this source as well." He opened a small side refrigerator, virtually stocked to the brim with neatly labeled plastic bags of blood. Satoshi couldn't help but give a small shudder. "You must read the labels carefully-the Ookami family stores blood in here as well." "Why?" The blonde poured a bag's worth into two glasses and put them in the microwave. "If they ever need a transfusion, human blood makes them sick."

Satoshi sat down on one of the black leather barstools, disgusted at his body's excitement at the smell of hot blood.

"Why are you showing me this if we're going to be together…For a while?" Krad snorted at the severe understatement and flippantly dismissed the question with

"No reason, of course." He slid Satoshi's glass across the counter to him, nearly three feet. He drained his own greedily, fangs showing through the clear glass.

Hiwatari watched as Krad's pale complexion warmed back to a healthy color, as his pupils shrank back to their normal size after the elixir, and knew the same changes would happen to him. "This is just donated, right?" Hiwatari managed as his stomach began to cry furiously at him, mouth dry. "If it wasn't, eventually you would drink it." White Wings said flatly, licking pink lips and holding the glass up to the light as if examining the aftermath of a fine wine. His mouth remained open for half a second as if he intended to say more, then closed.

"Is it or not?" The Hikari snapped, which was met by an even quicker "Of course. Only the best for my fledgling."

After finishing off the essential liquid Hiwatari said quietly "Please don't call me that." Krad collected his glass from him and placed them in a silver sink.

"It is what you are." Golden eyes flickered in front of him, ever changing in their intensity, like flames. Long white fingers touched the scars on his neck, stroking- Hiwatari's heart thudded in his chest as Krad uttered in his light tenor ~My fledgling, are you ashamed of our connection? ~ For once in his life no words came to him, and he laid his hand over Krad's, closing his eyes as their thoughts tumbled over each other like rocks in a stream. "...No." The blunette said truthfully, and White Wings slipped his hand away from the boy. ~Careful. All I know would break you.~ Hiwatari colored with embarrassment and pulled his mind, his thoughts, closer to him.

They both stood quietly as their connection faded back into the blood they both shared, and Krad said "You wanted to bathe, yes?" Satoshi nodded, his neck still tingling, and Krad led him to a room on the first floor. The door was carefully carved with figures of people and animals, and a large set of folded white wings rested in the center, painstakingly painted to look soft. "This is the Hikari's room." Satoshi noticed that unlike the other rooms, the blonde did not open the doors with a flourish- he hadn't even touched the intricate iron doorknobs. "If I remember correctly, there is a lavish marble bathtub and shower waiting to be used. I will come and check in on you in a half an hour." Satoshi felt that same infuriating feeling of ignorance wash over him. He wanted to know what the first Hikari had been like, what Krad had thought of him…He wanted to know everything, or at least as much as he could handle.

Krad gave a small huff of amusement and leaned down, ruffling the soft blue hair with one hand. "Must you know everything at once? Patience, you have more than enough time." Satoshi relaxed despite himself, the shadow of their bond in the back of his mind. He hadn't realized until now he could lean on that subtle link to his other half, if he needed. "Alright. Goodbye." The last Hikari threw open the doors to the first Hikari's room as the artwork walked away.

It was as he'd expected, robin's-egg blue walls and gold leaf stenciling, dark furniture and a four poster bed. What he hadn't expected however, were the piles of sketches left undone, ink pens and yellowed parchment as if he'd just left for a bite to eat. There was a large portrait of him as a young man, with the signature blue Hikari hair and eyes. What Satoshi hadn't expected was the goddess on his left arm, blonde hair cascading down her back, and their young son between them. He looked impatient even in the brush strokes.

Hiwatari wondered if…He walked a few feet to the left and- ah, there it was. In the young boy's eyes was a well hidden sheen of pure gold, evidence that he'd been aware that Krad had been passed down to his son. For a moment he felt a pang of regret- even though he would have probably been a lousy father, he would have still liked to have that possibility. Now, the only way to do that was take away someone else's human life. ~Which is really no option at all.~

Making his way over the thick rugs he reached the bathroom and found it every bit as impressive as Krad had described it. It was white marble, laced with gold and monogrammed towels hung next to it. He stripped and waited for the tub to fill, pondering at his body's reaction to water. It was as if the nerves had been deadened and heightened at the same time- dead to the temperature but sensitive to the tiny ripples and fluctuations of the water. ~What odd creatures we've become. ~ He thought, settling down, his hair curling over the edge of the rim.

After his bath he'd almost finished dressing when he suddenly felt…unbearably empty and longing, so much so that he had to lean against the sink for support. No, these weren't his emotions, he realized suddenly, but Krad's. He weakened the link between them, confused as to why he'd be experiencing the Hunter's sensations.

He rubbed the side of his head and pulled his shirt on, opening the door to the Hikari's room quietly. Krad was sitting on the foot of the four-poster bed staring at the Hikari's painting, his arms crossed around his knees in thought. For a moment Satoshi saw… regret, maybe, or something similar, in his saffron eyes.

Seeing Satoshi, he stood up with a jolt and smoothed down his outfit. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." The entity replied smoothly and fiddled with the golden cuffs on the jacket.

"I wasn't sure what to wear for the painting. Is this appropriate?" Satoshi blinked in surprise. "Oh, yes, that's fine." They went back upstairs, and as soon as Krad had taken his place in the loveseat, wings folded lazily, a kind of madness overtook the Hikari. He barely even remembered the next few hours, only occasionally glancing up at the subject. His right hand began to ache from the furious, carefully calculated strokes. At some point Krad suggested a break, which he immediately declined- He didn't need one, and if he stopped and came back he might never capture the White Wings as he saw him now.

There would be no mistakes. He glanced up one last time- he was finishing the corner now, the dark trees, when he noticed Krad was no longer there. He hadn't even heard him get up. A pair of large hands wrapped gently around his wrist just as he finished the last stroke. "Enough, Hiwatari. I don't want you to strain yourself."

The baby vampire's eyes were bloodshot, his hair mussed, yet he spoke with pride and satisfaction "It's done." He smiled and repeated the words softly, then promptly fainted dead away into Krad's waiting arms. He looped one arm under the teenager's legs and glanced at his work. He nearly dropped his burden in shock.

In Hiwatari's work was the blonde angel, not ruthless and reserved as he expected, but…

Well, heartbreakingly lonely, staring into the distance as if waiting for the object of his love to return. Even if it was already lost to him.

The blonde stared down at the bluenette and wondered if the grief from so long ago was that obvious, following him around like a dark cloud. ~So that is what you see. You have…clearer vision than I expected. ~ He sighed into the cobalt hair.

~ Tsukiko… My love, you would certainly scold my 'brooding' if you saw me now.~ Smiling a little at her memory, he headed for the cellar and was happy to discover two new coffins waiting for them. Even in Takai's current state he would rather die than shirk on his duties as a butler. Sliding the lid off the smaller one, he laid the artist down carefully in the velvet, closing the lid with a silver click before climbing into his own.

Tomorrow was the full moon. The locks on Krad's coffin snapped shut firmly.

* * *

There will be werewolves in the next chappie, I promise.


	15. Chapter 16

Scratch.

Scratch.

Whine.

Satoshi awoke to those sounds, snatched suddenly out of vivid vampire dreams. A hot smell filled the cellar, and he heard the locks on Krad's coffin open harshly.

He heard his large, predatory gait, pausing in front of Satoshi's coffin, protecting him before moving on. Krad made a soft inquiring noise in the back of his throat, and it was immediately met by a high, desperate whine. The elder vampire shifted his weight uncertainly, and then headed for the door, his footsteps stopping directly in front of it. His hair made a small 'shiff' sound as he laid his head against their one protection. "Kiokure."

The animal, heavy as it was, seemed to fall to the floor in exhaustion, giving a small huff as it hit the ground. Satoshi heard the door open and the sound something large being pulled into the cellar with him. His heart began to pound. Was Krad insane, bringing that werewolf in here? He could hear its ragged breathing and couldn't resist opening his coffin lid just a crack. He could see Krad's back and hair, crouched over something huge and muscular, its frame concealed by a black pelt that was thickest around the ruff of his neck and down his spine. Krad moved out of the way temporarily and Hiwatari saw a snout as long as his forearm, red tongue flicking between white teeth and pink gums. Kiokure's front legs had human elbows, his paws ending in thick fingers with large black pads on the undersides.

He was at least six feet tall from what Satoshi could judge- his chest was similar to a horse's, thickly padded- almost barrel-shaped. The blonde settled in front of the creature and threw over his shoulder "You can come see him if you would like. He's seriously injured, so he's no immediate threat." The blunette blushed and stepped out, sitting on the end of polished wood. The werewolf's rounded ears swiveled in his direction but he did nothing, his black lip lifting in pain as Krad assessed the injury. He couldn't believe that White Wings was handling him more or less as one would handle a large dog.

"Why did he want in here?" Satoshi asked, trying not to tremble as those yellow-brown eyes turned on him. "Keibara might have told him that vampire saliva makes blood congeal almost instantly. But I have no idea. It would be very easy to kill him now." Kiokure snarled, baring his teeth, and Krad ran a hand over his injuries.

"Kidding. Really, you wolves have no sense of humor."

His hand looked snow-white against the dark fur. "Looks like he's the Omega."

"The what?" Satoshi moved from the top of the coffin to the side in order to get a closer look at Kiokure. "Omega. The lowest in the pack rank. They must have beaten up on him worse than usual." He motioned at his fledgling and jerked a thumb in the direction of the wine racks. "Are any of those bottles empty?"

The Hikari walked the length of them testing a few, and remembered "Yesterday… Did I faint?"

"Yes. You gave that painting a piece of yourself. It would have killed a human." Satoshi let out breath he didn't know he was holding and pushed cobalt hair out of his way. "Oh. These are all full." Krad curled his hand in a beckoning motion.

"Oh well. Bring me one." The bluenette handed it to him with more than a bit of curiosity and sat back down on his death box, watching. The angel promptly popped the cork and began to chug down the alcoholic beverage. Hiwatari objected in disbelief "Wha- Why are you-?!" Krad thumped his fist to his chest and belched quietly, muttering " '72. Good year." and for the moment ignoring him. Kiokure continued to bleed on the floor and Krad warned him "This will hurt. Grit your teeth."

Kiokure lidded his eyes and clicked his jaws together as the blonde leaned down, his tongue moving across the laceration. The wolf's skin hissed. Before putting his tongue back in his mouth Krad scraped the wolf blood off into the wine bottle. The Omega whimpered and occasionally snapped at Krad without making contact, who would hiss lowly and stare until Kiokure broke the eye contact. He was submissive, after all, even to Krad's kind. Satoshi watched as the skin drew back together miraculously fast, leaving nothing but pink hairless scars where before you could see muscle. Kiokure dropped his head to the ground and Krad began to back away.

As he was shoving the cork back in the tainted wine the werewolf caught his underarm carefully with one clawed, paw-like hand. His ears were foreword, teeth covered, and he whined once softly. "I think he wants you to stay." Satoshi translated, and Krad glanced back at the wolf in disbelief. He sat down cautiously about a foot from the creature, his outfit glowing against the tar black. Their amber-yellow eyes met, and Kiokure pulled himself to the vampire, his snout touching Krad's left thigh.

Krad glanced at Satoshi ~Do you see this?~ and buried his hand in his thick mane, stroking tentatively. Satoshi heard padding outside, then the sound of a wolf laying down in front of the door, sniffing curiously at the undead's scents. ~Apparently Kiokure isn't in on the animosity to you for being a product of the Hikari's.~

Satoshi said to him, and he snapped back suddenly, ~Do not call me a 'product'. That is what he called us.~ shocking the younger into silence. Krad rubbed the insides of Kiokure's ears experimentally and he growled happily, closing his eyes. ~I'm sorry.~ Satoshi finally managed, and Krad answered, a little embarrassed

~No, the fault is mine. You didn't know.~ The wolf and the vampire lay that way for a few moments longer, perfectly content in each other's warmth. The werewolf then stood up shakily on four legs and padded over to the door, leaning back on his hind legs to open the door with a paw. Then he pushed it shut with his back paw, but not before they saw the other werewolf waiting for him. It was a smaller, slighter wolf, its tan mane streaked with red, its yellow eyes unusually green. Kaen.

She yelped in surprise and pushed her brother out of the way, raising her hackles and lips at Krad, tail pointed straight up. They heard a few more yelps and growls of play-fighting, then the scratch of nails as they ran off out the front door. Satoshi asked, curiosity burning in him "So what happens if a vampire does drink werewolf blood?" Krad sighed and stood up, listening for the rest of the pack.

"Mostly they die. Occasionally they turn into something in between, which is an even worse fate."

"Why?"

Krad sneered, canine showing "They lose their sanity, become mindless killing machines. They find it 'fun.' Shall I elaborate?" Satoshi drew back. "N…No."

* * *

Sorry that was a bit short :o Review!


	16. Chapter 17

I threw my arm out bowling a week ago so that's why I haven't updated...(I won though)

Don't own it. Ever. Glad the 13th book is out now, though.

* * *

Krad closed his eyes and tilted his head to one side as an eruption of howling assaulted Satoshi's ears. "They're far enough away now." He heard the blonde say almost to himself. The angel turned to him. "They kill former humans too. That is why I gave you my blood that day." Satoshi held up a hand to his temple.

"Wait- since Yagari was a pureblood; shouldn't I just have been a regular vampire?" Krad shook his head and moved to the door. "Pure blood is fickle that way. You either receive blood from another pure one or become a former human." He pushed open the door and stepped out confidently, Satoshi trailing behind him with his voice dropped to a whisper. "So you need the blood of two different purebloods to become one?"

"Correct." Krad walked over to a lamp one of the wolves had knocked over and placed it back on the desk. The blunette grinned suddenly and trotted over next to him. "Technically you two are my parents?" Krad's eyebrows rose. "I suppose…"

"You would be the mom." Krad slammed the book he had been fingering down angrily. "I absolutely would not." Hiwatari tugged on his ponytail and White Wings jerked it out of his hands. "That means nothing. Plenty of masculine men wear their hair up." Satoshi noticed him running his fingers through his hair self-consciously and smiled wider. "Name one." Just as Krad opened his mouth the doorbell rang and he sagged with relief. "We'll continue this later." Moving his bangs out of his eyes, he dusted his outfit, frowning at the blood on his sleeve. He folded said sleeve inside out and opened the wood front door. Satoshi could tell the man in the doorway was an undead immediately-his skin was fish-belly white, hair a deep auburn that hung over blue eyes in a thick sheet. "Good evening."

His speech was smooth with a hint of an accent, and he kept looking nervously over one shoulder. "Are you Krad Hikari?" He glanced at the woods beside the mansion and swallowed, eyes becoming wider. "Yes."

"Are you aware that your territory is infested with ookami?" Krad leaned out of the doorway and saw two pairs of yellow eyes in the underbrush. "They're my servants. They won't attack unless provoked." When the twenty year old(He looked about that age, anyway.) relaxed Krad added, "Mostly." and noticed a montage of vintage cars blocking the sand pathway to the front steps. "What is all this?" The blue-eyed stranger noticed Satoshi and asked "Who is he?" leaning down to stare straight at him. "Satoshi Hikari. My fledgling." Without looking at him he ruffled his blue hair and commented, "Cute, isn't he?"

and the Hikari colored. The man adjusted his collar and looked uncomfortable. "Hm. My name is Sou, and these are gifts from the anti-senate families."

He gave Satoshi another once-over and added tentatively "Not to be presumptuous, but is he…a dhampir?"Krad blushed hotly for once in his life and spat

"Of course not! I would never have those kinds of relations with a human!" Sou held up his hands in defense and waved them, embarrassed.

"Sorry! You two just…look related." He scratched his head and took a pen out of his pocket. "Do you mind signing for all of this?" He lay down a stack of papers on a clipboard and handed it to the blonde. Krad held the pen in his teeth and read down the papers, pausing halfway down. "Why does this refer to me as 'prince'?"

Sou looked confused. "Your sire was Yagari Toga?" Krad nodded, motioning at the drivers to park in the garage. "Yes." "And the other?" Krad looked away into the horizon. "Not human either." "A werewolf?" "No!" Sou smiled. "Well that's all settled than. Yagari was a direct descendant of the vampire progenitor." He paused, then said quietly "I'm not supposed to delve into these things but-"He sighed and directed the servants to begin unpacking into the mansion. One of them had a horse trailer and, although it might have been a trick of the light, Hiwatari thought he saw a gelding the color of blood between the slates. "The stables are around the right side?" Krad nodded again. "These gifts-they want you to usurp the government we have now and set up a monarchy." Krad went silent and commented flippantly

"That was fast. I don't believe I even wrote letters confirming my existence." Sou shrugged again, a curiously human gesture. "They knew Yagari had died and assumed he wouldn't give up his lineage." He finished with the paperwork and handed it back to the servant. "I'll have to refuse, when the time comes. I have no intention of becoming king." Sou visibly relaxed and tried to hide it by busying himself with helping the aristocrats' servants.

Satoshi was busy staring up at the White Wings in-no; it was beyond disbelief-it felt more like he was going to pass out. Krad noticed his gaze and asked innocently "What?" "Don't 'what' me! You didn't say anything about-" "I honestly didn't know, Satoshi." He interrupted, fiddling with his collar nonchalantly. "This is very bothersome. I hope you will not be in more danger because of this." He directed the last cars to park on the extensive lawn and added "You should go hunt. Your color is down." Satoshi stood by him a moment longer. "What's a dhampir?" Krad acquired a look similar to a father just asked by his son where babies come from. "Must I-"

"Krad!" He pouted like a petulant child before answering.

"A hybrid. Human mother, vampire father. Vampires aren't sterile until the first hour after being turned." His eye twitched as he explained and Satoshi leaned against the door frame, laughing so hard he fell on his butt and continued to chuckle. "He thought you-that I was your-" "It is not funny." His expression only made him laugh all the more, so much so that he didn't notice Krad retreating and shutting the front door behind him. "Krad?" He knocked and jerked the handle, but it was locked.

"You're mean!" He called childishly and trotted off into the night. It was pure luck that he happened to be there just before the mugger committed his crime. His thoughts were easy to read,but his blood was tainted by some kind of drug and Satoshi found himself weaving about drunkenly for about half an hour before making his way back to the mansion. Luckily Krad had unlocked the door and there was still an hour before sunrise. Krad had also left a partially opened blue rose on top of his coffin, and after a small bit of examination, found it to be genuine. He smiled a little and placed it next to him as he lay down in the coffin.

Little did he know that Krad lay awake, staring into the abyss, his hands folded over his chest. It would be easy, so easy. So why was this feeling staying with him like a dead weight in his chest? Was it that he was going to miss this body? He ran a pale finger down the center of his face, across the straight line of his nose and curves of his lips. No, although he had grown rather fond of this vessel. He turned to one side, his shoulder touching the top of the wood. He couldn't let them go on like this.

He wouldn't be able to watch his other half being reborn again and again through the Niwa's, because he knew what would happen.

Dark would become like him, soulless and incomprehensible. He'd already seen hints of it in his amethyst eyes.

Strong as his other half was, he would wear down with the passage of time.

Curling his hands up to his chest he closed his own eyes and vowed ~I will bring an end to this madness.~

* * *

Review! ookami=wolves in japanese btw.


	17. Chapter 18

Feeling better... :) And you know what that means.

Still don't own.

* * *

He woke up before Satoshi and snuck out of the mansion silently as a shadow, his footsteps disappearing into the vastness of the building. White Wings paused at the front door and summoned the vampire power within him, hoping his disguise would be flawless. Although he'd been aware of this power of imitation for some time, he'd never actually used it before. His body shrank, becoming more compact with narrower shoulders and a slighter frame. Long golden locks sucked back into the roots, changing color and becoming finer. The shape of his face also shifted and was now round and boyish. As the cross pendant dropped off the end of his ponytail he caught it and shoved it in his back pocket, noticing his clothing was now sagging against his body. ~ I'd forgotten… Oh well. No time for details now. ~

Pushing new hair out of blue eyes, his pupils dilated and he strolled out confidently onto the white sand. He fingered the object in his pocket and realized his heart was pounding with the same emotion from last night. Suddenly, it dawned on the artwork-~ This is…guilt. Satoshi trusts me now, and I have told him nothing. ~

He shook his head. ~But it is because he will interfere. I do not want him to get hurt any more than necessary. I have… hurt him enough. ~ The memory of their first transformation tore through him and he gritted his teeth in resolve.

~Yes, this will cause him pain, perhaps even emotionally…But he is not a stupid child. He will understand…in time. ~

* * *

Daisuke Niwa had left his window open because of the hot weather and was busy sleeping when he heard a mournful "Kyuu…" and startled awake. "Wiz?" His red hair stuck up in virtually every direction as if he'd caught a finger in an electric socket. Niwa rubbed his eyes and crawled out of bed, groping for the flashlight on his desk. ~You want me to call him? ~ Dark muttered sleepily.

~Yeah.~

~Wiz! ~ Then there was silence. Daisuke headed down to the basement as Dark pondered ~Strange. He must be scared or something. ~ The Niwa played a long and tedious game of Marco-polo with Wiz until he ended up at the end of an underground tunnel nearly at the edge of town. (The Niwa's had a limited network of these tunnels and sometimes used them in heists, but mostly they were meant to confuse enemies.) It slanted up to the street like a stairway and he saw Wiz at the very end of it. He was trapped in one small dry spot surrounded by an enormous puddle-he hated water more than anything. "Wiz."

Daisuke reached over the puddle and picked up the rabbit-like animal, glancing up as he felt a presence. Wiz started to growl and the redhead scolded "Wiz!" as he recognized Hiwatari. "Sorry, he usually only does that to Krad." He said, smiling apologetically, and could have sworn he saw amusement pass over the Hikari's face.

"Quite alright. Niwa-there is something important I need to tell you. But I can't talk right now. Could you meet me here in-" The bluenette glanced up at the moon, something Daisuke had never seen anyone to in order to tell time. "-About two hours?" He was already beginning to walk away, and Daisuke stammered

"But-it's ten o' clock-where are you going?" His strange friend said smoothly "Police meeting. They get me up at all hours of the night."

He took a rather sudden step at Daisuke and raised his hand "You've got a bug on your neck. Here-" He could have sworn he saw a glint of silver on his finger as his pale hand flashed, slapping the side of his neck. "Ouch!" Daisuke winced and rubbed his collarbone as Satoshi frowned, sticking his hand back in his pocket.

"I missed. Well," Daisuke grabbed his sleeve and he paused. The redhead swore he saw a sudden glint of yellow in his eyes and said haltingly,

"Couldn't we…talk about this in the morning?" Satoshi smiled thinly, sincerely, and seemed to be almost joking as he said "I promise if you meet me tonight I won't trouble you anymore, Daisuke Niwa." In the moment of shock he turned around the alley corner and disappeared, leaving the Niwa holding Dark's familiar and shivering in his red silk pajamas. As soon as Daisuke went back down the tunnel the Hikari reappeared, reaching into his pocket and drawing out a tiny leather sack.

He crouched down on his haunches and opened the drawstring, spreading a thick line of white crystals from one edge of the tunnel to the other. When he was finished he dropped it back into his pocket cautiously and stepped away; abandoning the fake form and his hair lengthened, thickened and knotted himself up into a ponytail. Amber eyes glowed in the night as he reached into a back pocket and clipped the cross pendant back on the end of golden locks.

~That animal is very perceptive.~ He removed the pointed silver cap on the end of his ring finger and put that in the jeans as well.

Daisuke had barely noticed when it pierced through his skin. ~ I expected more from a phantom thief's tamer.~

* * *

Review! Or else... I'll force you to read Moby Dick.


	18. Chapter 19

No comment.

* * *

Krad then turned his hand over and bit into his wrist, smearing a bit of his blood onto the side of the tunnel. This would draw Satoshi in. As long as another vampire didn't get to it first. ~Of course, another vampire will know of the-~ His head whipped around and the weaker undead across the street froze, drawing her hands up to her chest in fear. He smiled and licked his wound shut nonchalantly, turning his back to her. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the second, older door in the tunnel, three yards away from the first. ~Ah. Good. ~ There were protective sutras carved into the old wood. His fledgling would be quite trapped.

He smelled her behind him, then her lips and fangs against his neck- He whirled and, faster than the human eye could see, pinned her arms to her back, standing on her smaller shoes. "You're scary." He murmured as she struggled then glared up at him with eyes the color of a Caribbean sea, black hair clinging around a lean face.

"Let me go!"

"Ah, but why would I want to do that?" He asked, not because he cared for an answer but because under the grime of the city she was quite attractive.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." She snarled sarcastically, hissing and baring her teeth as he leaned down and told her

"You're quite amusing. Walking right into my arms- it's astounding you've lived this long. But then again…It is not really living now, is it." The female vampire went quiet at the insinuation and the lulling sound of his voice. ~ I've never seen him around here before…Must be new.~ She thought, as all the pure ones she'd met never bothered to talk to weaker vampires, merely took what they wanted without warning. The scars on her neck were proof.

But he was just like them, and she didn't need a conversation to know that he was thirsty.

"Let me go." Her voice was quieter this time and she tried to disguise the defeat she felt. Once you were caught it was over. If only she were stronger…Their eyes met and suddenly she didn't want to fight against him anymore, and stood quite placidly as his lips moved down her ear and finally stopped just above the collarbone.

~I am truly sorry…Miss Yuki-san.~ His lips were warmer than she expected, and soft like velvet. ~That's pretty rude, you know...~ She replied quietly in his mind as his fangs broke her skin and his arm wrapped tighter around her waist. He pulled her closer. ~…Going into a woman's mind without her permission. ~ In the comfortable sleepy state she was in she reached up, stroking the hair that reminded her of humid summer days, thick and rare. It felt good, giving this man the sustenance he needed, holding his life in her hands. Of course she knew she was under a kind of hypnosis, it had happened before. But it had never been this…pleasant.

Krad gulped repeatedly and gave a soft moan of satisfaction, his face curling into a grin. ~ I was never much of a gentleman.~ His face lost its expression and he closed his eyes contentedly, removing one arm and offering his wrist to her.

~But if you want this blood so badly, take it. Of course, it won't make you a pure one, just powerful.~ She looked at him with suspicion. ~Are you joking?~

When he didn't respond except for tilting his wrist a tad more she bit in savagely, so much so it startled him. He'd gotten used to Satoshi, so shy and timid, taking from him. But he had no use for this power after tonight. The blonde thrummed happily in the back of his throat at the sensation. It was quite interesting, drinking and being drawn from-like being pulled in two directions at once. Then he was finished and licked the wound closed, waiting as Yuki held his wrist captive with both hands. After a moment he began to feel dizzy and snapped, ~ That's quite enough.~ jerking his arm out of her grip.

She looked dazed and said haltingly "…I'm…sorry…" a smear of blood shining on her lower lip.

He wiped it off with his thumb and suggested, as a father to a child "You should go back to your coffin. It will take time o sleep it off." Her eyes now held his saffron hue as she replied "I don't have a coffin." and showed him her nails. They were encrusted with black grave dirt. But before he could respond she disappeared in front of him as if she had become the wind.

He shook his head clear of her and took on another borrowed form, this one much smaller and with a coat of sleek fur.

The animal licked his front paws vigorously and rounded the corner. Now all he had to do was hide from his little fledgling when he came.

* * *

Review!...I wasn't entirely sure if this chap was necessary...


	19. Chapter 20

Satoshi noticed the absence of his other half almost immediately. It was as simple as being suddenly devoid of half the noise in a room. But he wasn't sure if he liked it. The second thing he noticed was he was thirsty, and he crawled out of his coffin cautiously. The wolves would be out again and without Krad he felt much less confident. He snuck out of the mansion like a felon and walked quietly down the sand path to town, calling up his wings carefully. They bulged under his skin then ripped through his shirt, the blue-white feathers slicked down and wet. Spreading them, he fluffed up his feathers and flapped gently a few times.

~Hopefully these won't take long to dry-~ Something rustled to his left and he saw Takai, about thirty feet away those yellow eyes boring into his own.

He could tell it was him by the simple fact he was much larger than Kiokure, though their coats were the same color. He sat with his arms between his legs like a dog would and made a soft sound. Which would have been cute if he wasn't around 230 pounds of muscle. Satoshi decided he was ready to fly and took off, ignoring the excited barking beneath him. Once he was over the city he smelled blood and banked hard, landing in front of a strange, square tunnel. It was in a secluded alley and a white cat rubbed up against his leg, mewling once. "Hey, cat." It was strange, but he could swear he smelled Krad around here… He ran the cat's tail through one hand and stepped just inside the tunnel, sniffing, searching. The cat didn't follow him and flicked its ears forward just as Satoshi smelled someone else. He retracted his wings just as the curious and familiar redhead appeared. "Satoshi?"

"Yes?" The redhead was still in his pajamas and Satoshi was sincerely glad he hadn't started licking off the source of the smell-a smear of blood on the concrete wall. "So what did you want to tell me?" Daisuke said sleepily. "What are you talking about?Did you see the blood here?" Daisuke leaned in. "Ugh! Gross!" and glanced at the floor as if he expected to find a body. "Why would someone do that?" Hiwatari turned his back to the wall so Niwa wouldn't see the tears in his shirt.

"Why did you say I wanted to tell you something? This is the first time I've seen you since last week." Daisuke's eyebrows lifted, then narrowed and he reached up to Satoshi's forehead, touching skin before the Hikari stepped away. "Satoshi do you feel ok? Your skin is really…cold."

"I'm fine." He answered automatically, stepping backwards in the direction of the street. He was still thirsty, and talking to Daisuke wasn't helping. His entire back, including his legs, arms and neck suddenly burned and he jumped back inside the tunnel. "Ouch!" He turned around and looked down, no longer caring if Daisuke saw the torn fabric. A thin line of white blocked the tunnel exit. "What the…" He muttered and reached down, only to be scorched again so badly he hissed like an angry cat. "Stupid cat!" He covered badly and the white cat flicked his tail and walked off, refusing to cover for him. "Did that cat hiss- Wait, what is that stuff?" Daisuke reached down and smeared the line easily, lifting up a little and studying it. Hiwatari watched him warily, expecting it to burn the Niwa's hand at any moment.

"Hiwatari, it's just garlic powder." He said, confused until he saw the Hikari's hands. "Jeez, Hiwatari, look at your hands!"

"Hm?" He did- the skin was red and blistering, especially around the knuckles and the joints of his fingers. "Oh, um- I'm allergic." Even his answer sounded more like a guess, but he couldn't help it. He had no idea what was going on. He shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking down the tunnel.

"I guess we should go this way." Almost the second he said it they were both plunged into a deep darkness. "What the-?" Daisuke reached out clumsily and Satoshi winced as his eyes compensated for the lack of light. He murmured "I'm over here." And saw a simple grey door had blocked the way out into the street while another wood door blocked the way back down the tunnels. Curious, he walked over and was suddenly instructed by the reptilian recesses of his brain to stop. ~What is that…carved?~

"Ah… Satoshi-"Daisuke stumbled over in the direction of his voice and paused. "Did you… How did you do that?" "I didn't do anything, Niwa." Finally he was able to make out the design on the wood-hundreds of protective charms, both in Chinese and Japanese. Even being this close to the door made his skin prickle uncomfortably. "Someone must have shut us in here from the outside." As Daisuke closed the gap between them and examined the door Satoshi's brain worked furiously.

~ If they had just wanted to trap me they could have with the garlic powder and charms… These doors didn't close until Daisuke was with me.~ The Niwa's soft, healthy scent permeated his nostrils and he immediately switched to mouth-breathing. "But how could someone close both doors at the same time?"Daisuke pondered aloud, his brow furrowing as a handle or any form of lock remained absent on the polished oak. "Unless there was more than one?" "We would have seen them." Satoshi pointed out and walked back to the garlic, compromising his sense of smell by inhaling deeply. It wouldn't last too long, but it would help. Of the two of them Daisuke was much more likely to get them out. The redheaded tamer took a metal crowbar out of his pocket and shoved it between the door and cement frame. "Here, Satoshi-kun, help me with this." The vampire slunk over and placed his hand on it, then gave it a small push.

SNAP! "You broke it!" Daisuke exclaimed, picking up the leftover piece and discarding it. "Sorry." He wasn't really paying attention- he was still trying to figure out their situation. It was obvious what the result would be-sooner or later he would be forced to drink from Daisuke and the truth would be revealed. Who would want that to happen? Yagari's men?... Well, considering they were all in their graves thanks to Krad, probably not. The wolves? No- they hated conflict. Well, who then? How had they talked to Daisuke and tricked him into thinking they were Satoshi? "Daisuke." He said carefully "When you talked to 'me' earlier, what did I say?" Daisuke brought a hand up thoughtfully.

"Something about a police meeting and meeting you in front of the tunnel in two hours. Oh and he smacked my neck- I guess there was a bug there."

"That's it?" That was unhelpful. Anyone spoke like that. "Well, at the end he said- I think it was-" He scrunched up his face and tried to remember.

"Oh yeah! 'I won't trouble you any more, Daisuke Niwa.' I thought it was strange because you usually don't call me that." ~Daisuke Niwa.~ Satoshi thought for a moment, then his eyes glowed in anger and frustration. ~ And you didn't tell me anything as usual, Krad. I…just when I started to trust you. Why would you…~

The thirst hit him again and he staggered back over to the garlic, only to be driven away by the smell. The weaker he became the worse it tormented him. "Satoshi?" Daisuke said worriedly, moving back over to him when he was suddenly stopped by a sharp ~Daisuke, stop.~ Hiwatari sat down and pulled his legs up to his chest, but even breathing through his mouth he could still 'smell' Daisuke, or rather the hot nourishment gushing through his body loyally, silently.

~Why?~ Dark eyed the bluenette through Daisuke- he hadn't been involved with the undead, but he was aware of them. The way the Hikari was acting…

He didn't want to jump to conclusions… But his main priority was to protect this Tamer, his other half.

And the way the bluenette had stumbled just them reminded him clearly of a weakened vampire, stiff-jointed and jerky.

* * *

Review! For the love of Stinking Bishop cheese!


	20. Chapter 21

"Are you ok?" The Niwa asked, ignoring Dark's order and approaching him. ~Think about something else-~ Hiwatari ordered himself, saying sharply "Could you sit over there-" He pointed to the other side of their cell "Daisuke? I need to think about this." Daisuke was still lost in the abyss. "Where?"

"Just over on the other side." Daisuke looked a little hurt, "Oh." but sat down obediently on the other side, mapping the room in his head and searching for a way out. He still was concerned about the bluenette, though. "Hey Satoshi… You don't get sick from inhaling that garlic powder, do you?" Satoshi blinked and answered "No." before really thinking about it. But of course being allergic wouldn't explain fangs now would it. "It's weird." The Niwa said quietly after a few moments, his red eyes wide and innocent in the dark. "It's almost like this was built to keep thieves in. I've never had this much trouble just thinking of a way to get out of a room."

"Strange." Hiwatari responded listlessly, covering his mouth as he spoke. He could feel his fangs emerging, something he could neither control nor prevent.

Until now it had never really registered as a problem. Then, true agony as Daisuke gazed up at the ceiling looking for an exit, displaying his fragile, beautiful neck. Hiwatari could see the forked blue veins and forced himself to look away, swallowing the sudden excess of saliva in his mouth. Their situation was going downhill fast. ~Or at least for Daisuke it is.~ He thought. ~ If I was really logical about this, I would drink from him now, while I still have control.~ But he still clung to the idea that the redhead would find a way out for both of them. "Can anyone hear us from here?" The Niwa shook his head regretfully and pulled his pajamas closer to his body. Satoshi realized he was probably feeling cold- he was a little uncomfortable at the worst, as the laws for 'heat' and 'cold' no longer applied to him.

He felt sorry for the Niwa, but have a jacket, and if he sat close to him he would notice his cool skin. "What does Dark say about it?" He asked rather bluntly, hoping Daisuke wouldn't notice the slight lisp courtesy of his fangs. "He still thinks there's a way out." The Niwa stood back up and began the search again, rubbing his arms. From here Satoshi could see the tiny goose bumps on his arms through the blackness. He sat silently and watched him, wincing occasionally as the need for blood hit him, as sharp and clear as a hard slap. It became stronger, and before he knew it half an hour had passed and Daisuke was running his fingers gently around the cracks of the wall corner, further depositing his scent through the prison. Unintentionally, of course. It was taking every pound of logical grey matter in Satoshi's brain to restrain himself from tackling the Niwa. He was pissed that his self control was deteriorating so rapidly. ~I will outlast this. ~ He chanted fiercely.

~ Once dawn approaches Krad will have to let us go. ~ He checked his watch-12:30. Six hours until sunrise. "I... don't think there is any way out of here." Daisuke said in the background and the blunette clenched his arms tighter around his legs. It was a simple mind vs. matter battle- like he used to have with Krad. Power vs. Will.

~ I will not hurt Daisuke.~ He swore quietly, and clenched his jaw as he felt the fangs descending further in his mouth, almost to his lower gums.

Three hours later he was trembling so badly he'd had to move away from the wall to keep from making noise. Every time he swallowed it hurt- his nose was filled with the strawberry shampoo smell that clung to the Niwa's skin. His stomach kept clenching every few moments just to remind him how empty it was and further dry out his esophagus. Both Dark and Daisuke had given up on finding an exit and the Niwa sat dozing, garnet hair obscuring his face. Hiwatari stole a glance in his direction, his eyes tingling strangely, and Daisuke suddenly startled awake. "Uh, Hiwatari…" He sounded like a scared little kid all of the sudden, and the vampire asked in a painful rasp "What?" "Your eyes are…there um, kind of red…" Against his other half's loud protests and profanities Daisuke walked across the room for a closer look.

The already weak undead let out a feeble "…don't…" that even he could barely hear as the human approached him. To Daisuke's slow human vision, the next moment was rather strange- as soon as he got close to Hiwatari he was suddenly against the wall, arms restrained against his back between the cement and his own spine by the Hikari. The blunette was slumped over and although it was pitch black the hands restraining his were trembling. ~God Dammit Daisuke I told you not to-~ and he stared into Satoshi's eyes that were not blue but a red-orange, liquid and intense. "Satoshi-!"The vampire's hands tightened painfully around his own.

"I'm sorry Daisuke…" Satoshi's voice sounded like his throat had been cleared out with sandpaper. He broke their eye contact and his dry lips brushed over exposed skin. Daisuke started trembling and the fear made his blood run faster, something Hiwatari didn't miss. He pushed Daisuke's chin up and to one side, locking it that way with the strength of one hand, his lips parting up and back with a tiny slick noise. The redhead let out a tiny gasp as he saw two wolf-like canines and his suddenly hypersensitive neck felt the lips pause, pressed against the vein. The Hikari let out a sound the Niwa would never forget- a groan from deep in his gut that spoke of a hunger a human would never know, one that was starvation and desire and dehydration all rolled into one. And his sharp teeth sank into the flesh.

"Augh-" Satoshi pulled him close, so he could feel clearly the absence of breath and eerily cold skin. He could feel the teens chin and mouth, his throat flexing silently against his collarbone. Hot blood leaked out of the wound and a small trickle went down the hollow of his neck. ~Daisuke!~ As Satoshi drank in what was undoubtedly the sweetest, most satisfying blood he'd ever taken Daisuke's body stretched and fleshed out, his torso widening slightly along with his shoulders.

Satoshi moved his fingers to accommodate the sharper chin and larger Adam's apple, but Dark's hand slipped out of his grip and wrapped around his own neck.

"Enough, Hiwatari."

* * *

Review!(insert your personal worst threat)


	21. Chapter 22

Still don't own, but if I did, there would be more werewolves. And vampires.

* * *

Hiwatari was wired to only pay heed to his sire's orders, but he did stop, his eyes fading back to a soft sea blue. "I only had a few mouthfuls." He pointed out; fangs still showing, licking blood off his bottom lip involuntarily. "Do I look like I give a damn?"

"If you don't let me finish Niwa will be thcarred and bedridden for the next three days."He snapped at the Phantom Thief, who raised one purple eyebrow. "Oh really."

"Yes really." Hiwatari emphasized angrily. "Your fangs give you a lisp." He grinned that stupid cocky grin that made him want to punch him.

"Thut up you imbecile."

Dark sighed and dropped his hand to his side, and the Hikari relaxed his grip on the Kaito's chin. "Fine. Go ahead." He bared the wound at Satoshi and, after the bluenette gave him a death glare, Hiwatari's lips met with a tanner, stronger neck. Dark winced but made no sound as the little vampire drank from him, kneading the front of Dark's shirt with one hand. Daisuke's blood now tasted more like an expensive wine, bitter and tart and no longer innocent. Finally his stomach was full and he lapped at the wounds until they closed and stepped off of Daisuke's shoes, stumbling a little. The thief grimaced, cupped his neck, and unbuttoned the top two buttons of Daisuke's pajamas. "That hurts like a-"The Kaito paused, his eyes widening as he came to a sudden train of though.

" Are you just a regular vamp or one of those…" He snapped his fingers and furrowed his brow in concentration. "Pureblood?" Hiwatari offered dully, still swaying.

For some reason he felt kind of sick. "Yeah!"

"Yes." The Hikari swallowed, trying to get Dark's taste out of his mouth. "So who were, wait…" ~There is no way that blonde bastard would consent to that unless there was something in it for him.~ The Phantom Thief grabbed Hiwatari by his slender shoulders. "Don't tell me that crazy sonofabitch has his own body?!"

He exclaimed, his voice becoming louder until he was nearly screaming. As if on cue both doors around them innocently slid back out of the way and both boys were illuminated with moonlight once more. The bluenette came to the sudden realization that this was what Krad had wanted- a confrontation between him and his other half. He'd wanted Dark to find out about their condition so he would come after Krad. So he nodded and watched as the teen turned tail and ran back towards the Niwa household, fading into his namesake. ~Krad…~ He called quietly to his other half and slid down the wall, using one hand for balance.

~What did you put…in the blood?~ There was no answer at first, and he didn't really expect one. Still, he was surprised by how much it hurt him, like someone was squeezing his heart violently. Then, the familiar, soothing, musical voice he'd already resigned never to hear again ~Only a drop of holy water, Hikari. I need to keep you out for a few hours.~ Relief swept through him, his head spun, and he closed his eyes to block out the swaying walls. ~But why…? I could help you, I could…~

He fully accepted the fact that he was most likely just talking to a 'Krad ' that he'd made up, courtesy of the holy water coursing through his veins.

~I am not an illusion.~ Krad told him gently. ~I do not want you to get hurt. That is why …~ His legs gave out and he lay against the cold cement, his heart pounding in response to the minute vampire poison. But the physical sensations didn't bother him anymore. Instead he focused the rest of his energy, the essence of his being, into the conversation, as he knew he didn't have much time. He had figured out precisely what Krad was going to do once Dark arrived at the mansion. As one of his teachers had once said, he was a 'smart cookie.' ~Please, Krad. Don't do this.~

~ It is over. The Hikari line is dead, and Dark's mind is slowly deteriorating. Soon he will be no better than me. I have no choice- I must preserve us.~

Somehow he knew where he was, could feel his other half standing behind the front door of the mansion, his eyes half-closed and listless.

~I am your Tamer, your Wing Master.~

The Hikari replied in an authoritative manner, letting his hands drop into his lap as the water reached them. His eyes were burning again, though this time it felt more like pressure building up behind them. After a half-second he recognized the sensation but it was already too late- the blood tears of their kind drew garnet lines down his delicately handsome face. Quite suddenly he no longer cared that the man had manipulated him again- he could not, did not want to even imagine his undead life without his sire.

He needed his scathing politeness, his honest affection, the fact that he could never control him like he could all other humans.

~I order you…don't-leave me.~

* * *

Review please... was that too ooc...?


	22. Chapter 23

Oh, I do own it!(Gets impaled)

* * *

He felt Krad smile, so coldly, yet roiling with unsaid emotion underneath.~ You would cry for me…? A Hikari, of all people.~ Satoshi ordered his hands to wipe his face but they ignored him, laying as useful as lead pipes in his lap. He swore inwardly and replied

~ …please.~

White Wings let the word hang in the air between them for a moment. No Hikari had ever asked him-never pleaded for… anything. Using the tail end of his vampiric powers he transported back to the tunnel and scooped up his fledgling as if he were no lighter than a feather, cradling him against his chest possessively. His blonde hair swirled, nearly grey in the light of the moon, and his feathers mixed in with the carpet of black down left by a certain thief's departure. ~ A Hikari never pleads.~

He instructed quietly as Hiwatari's sea blue eyes stared up at him in disbelief, then closed in exhaustion, finally giving in to the darkness beckoning in his mind.

~Especially not to me.~ The blue-haired teen sighed gently and let himself become surrounded by the artwork, who curved his colorless wings protectively around him. The boy became limp in his arms, his head lolling onto the muscular frame. He stroked his cobalt hair for a few seconds, enjoying the last moment they would spend together, if all went according to plan. Krad had no doubts that he would be fine on his own- his only character flaw was not calling out for companionship when he needed it. But that was something vampires got used to rather quickly. The blonde hesitated, then moved hair back from a pale forehead and placed one lone kiss on his brow. It was a gesture of affection, but also a clear warning in case the wayward vampires of the city got any ideas- he was his, and they would have Krad to reckon with if they touched him.

~ My poor Hikari, you really did become attached to me, didn't you…~ He then placed him back against the wall, folding his arms into his lap, propping his head against the cement. Then he took off into the night, not rushing, for he knew on wing he was much faster than his other half. He tilted his wings backward, enjoying the cold breeze against his face, creating a thin, cool film on his skin. He landed in front of the mansion a few minutes later and slammed the thick door shut, leaning against it and holding his chest. It still hurt immensely, growing the wings, more than he'd calculated. They burned between his shoulders, heavy and full of circulating blood.

He was ready to dispose of this body now, but still needed it for one more thing. Sticking two fingers in his mouth, he gave one long piercing whistle that echoed off the vaulted ceilings, and waited. There was a great scrabbling of huge paws on stone and Takai was next to him, his head level with Krad's waist.

"I need you to do one more thing for me, Takai." But now that the instant had come, he faltered-he liked this form, his own body, the heart beating in his ribs and the sensation of his own silken skin. This was after all, what he had raved so bitterly about before. But in order to manipulate Dark… this needed to be done.

He sighed shakily, even enjoying that feeling, and with a shrug, threw off the vampire body, the mortal coil. It fell and landed behind him with a fleshy clunk.

Looking down, he saw his 'other' form, glasslike and transparent; the way both of them appeared without tamer's flesh to encase them.

He felt almost naked without it. Turning around, it was absolutely eerie to see himself sprawled on the ground, wings tight against his back, hands curled if he were sleeping. He reached down and ran a straight flaxen strand of the body's hair through his translucent fingers, then let it lay against the angelic face. Luckily it would stay alive for a few hours- if he lost, he would need it. "Take that." He gestured flippantly at the form. "Put it somewhere safe- if I need it, I will return for it. If not, tell Satoshi to bury it." The werewolf nodded, hackles raised- he hated being around the Hikari's artworks, especially powerful ones like Krad. They just weren't natural. With his teeth he caught the collar of Krad's form and was about to drag it to the cellar when the blonde added almost inaudibly

"This will probably be the last time I will see you." Takai dropped the collar and trotted over to him, unable to help from growling but placed his enormous muzzle in the palm of Krad's hand to show his affection. The clear hand rubbed his snout and the back of his ears, then rested against his side once more, and Takai left with the backup mass. Krad pushed his ponytail over his shoulder and walked over to the lead-gilded window, holding his pale hands up to the weak moonlight.

He could see grey light through the tips of his fingers and brought them down again, rubbing them together. He didn't know what would happen, but still hoped that Satoshi would be able to forgive him, as he'd never done since the day his mother died. She had been a weak woman to begin with, burdened with a weak immune system and severe asthma. Even though Krad only spoke to her in tiny amounts, and never used his magic, his presence alone was enough to wear her down.

Her death, he truly regretted. ~Rio.~ He thought, toying with the idea that in this form, he was much closer to whatever lay beyond death and came before birth.

Maybe she could hear him, but if not, that was alright too. He knew she was well beyond his reach now. ~ Your son… He would have grown into a fine man.~

She had been one of his favorite tamers because she had been kind, a thing he was not used to and initially rejected, like a beaten dog. Yes, that was an appropriate comparison. The scars on his flesh had healed, but the scars of the mind, inflicted by the Hikari…

But eventually…

He had distrustfully accepted it, expecting to be tricked. And when it became apparent it was genuine, he still flinched at every kind word, expecting it to be followed by the opposite, confused as it was continually absent.

It never came, the punishment for existing. (A fact that he felt compelled to point out, was the Hikari's fault, which usually didn't help.)

Soon, he swallowed her words as a starving man would eat, choking them down and stuffing some in the back of his mind to save for later.

~ I will miss him as I miss you, I think.~

* * *

Read and review!...DO IT!---


	23. Chapter 24

Krad detected his other half outside the Estate, as clear as a black spot of ink on a white paper, and resolved himself, swallowing thickly. He pushed the inch thick oak door aside and saw his other half taking long, pissed strides right at him, those purple eyes burning as they always did while in his presence.

"Krad!" Krad strolled right up to him, casually, and that seemed to infuriate him further. "Yer little accomplice just told me-"

He froze as Krad's strangely glassy arm whipped out and gripped his throat as easily as taking candy from a baby. There was no time for him to react- one moment he was free and the next, utterly at the mercy of that hand. All the White Wing's time as a vampire wasn't for naught-he'd never been faster than Dark until this moment. Dark realized with horror that his fingers weren't around his throat, they were in it, holding his own tan throat quite effectively in the space of Daisuke's mind.

Dark was the only one in pain- Daisuke's body was fine. "Where…the Hell is that vampire body? I wanted to break it." Krad's grip tightened until Dark choked, then slackened. "I cast it aside- I needed this form to remove you from Daisuke. It won't hurt him.." He cocked his head to one side, then added clearly so Daisuke could hear. "Unless you resist." Violet eyes blazed with hatred- a look he was used to. "Now transform back into Daisuke." He ordered, and Dark grabbed his arm and twisted. But his human arms went right through Krad's arm like mist. "How the Hell!" He reached for Krad's jugular and the blonde caught his hand, bent it back. "Aaow!"

"Don't make me break the Niwa body." Krad murmured quietly, not a threat, but a statement. He didn't want to kill the Niwa- Satoshi was still attached to him. He also didn't want to admit that Daisuke's innocence held a strange fascination for him.

It reminded him of himself when he was first created, before the Hikari's… work.

Dark hissed and took his hand back, glowering before transforming into a very scared Daisuke. The redhead tried to touch the fingers embedded in his throat to no avail and said feebly "Um, what should I…" Krad hated the way his great crimson eyes stared up at him, partway hidden by blood red hair. He looked so much like the man who had taken his dear Tsukiko away from him, they could have been brothers. It was hard for him to control himself as the desire for revenge reared ugly head.

Krad took a deep breath and reminded himself ~This is just the interfering Niwa boy… The only similarity is in their appearance…~ "Say your goodbyes to your other half. You are attached to him, correct?" Daisuke nodded and couldn't keep his form from trembling as those slanted lion eyes gazed down at him. Krad waited until the glaze that came over the Niwa's face whenever he talked to his other half cleared and almost crooned "Finished?" At least the boy had the decency not to cry.

He wasn't sure what he would do if that happened. " Yes." Came the childlike answer, and Krad continued his instructions, ignoring the fear in the boy.

It was understandable- the last time they had met he had tried to strangle him… No, he'd been imitating Satoshi. He wondered briefly if Daisuke would be shocked by that.

~I AIN'T GOING NOWHERE!~ The thief shouted, still struggling inside Daisuke. ~That is what you think.~ Krad placed a hand on Daisuke's shoulder and said as an afterthought "You might want to close your eyes." The redhead did, gritting his teeth and placing his feet firmly on the ground. White Wings pulled with all his strength and Dark came out of Daisuke chest-first, stumbling at the sudden displacement. Krad let go of his neck and noticed his body was transparent as well, grass and trees showing where lungs and intestines should be. Then, he noticed the shaking, the clenched fists, and a pattern of scales spreading over tan knuckles. "Daisuke."

The outline of Dark shimmered, like a fish underwater. "Run."The Niwa hesitated, looking at his other half with amazement, almost transfixed. Krad shoved him roughly in the chest, breaking the trance with a sharp

"RUN!" Daisuke stumbled, and then took off down the sandy road back to civilization. Once he disappeared down the dirt path towards town Krad turned back to his other half. "I apologize for removing you from your tamer. But you must understand there cannot only be thieves." He heard a low growl from Dark, who turned to look at him, his fingernails lengthening, white and sharp. "I do not wish to fight you." Krad said quietly, even though part of him thrilled at the thought of testing out his strength. "… Not in that form." He wasn't entirely surprised at Dark's reaction- still; he hoped that they would be able to talk a little. But knowing him, this was extremely unlikely.

* * *

Review please!


	24. Chapter 24 Again lol

Sorry if you had problems revewing last chapter- I deleted a repeated chapter in this story so it was all my fault.(Gets slapped with a glove in the face.) Oh well.

"Blah" still equals talking and ~blah~ Still equals thinking. And I don't own it.

* * *

Dark's amethyst eyes changed, the pupils slitting, and he hissed lowly. He then dropped to the ground, his knees cracking backward, body lengthening rapidly,

ethereal clothing morphing into a glossy coat of black fur that rippled over his skin."F-Fuck off!" He heard him spit, and Krad sighed and let the change sweep over him as well, magic racing through his veins. "I was hoping… (snap) we'd be able to (pop) to this the easssy way…" He gave up on human speech as his face jutted outward smoothly, becoming wolf like with flared horse nostrils. A purple mane sprouted on Dark's spine, running from between his eyebrows to the tip of his new tail.

Ears twisted, pointed, and grew- The Phantom growled as spiraled inky horns sprouted from the back of his skull. From his shoulders his great wings spread larger and stronger than could ever be achieved in human form. Krad hung close to the ground as his own change finished, golden mane hanging over tapered amber eyes and between his own white wings, huffing out of his nose angrily. His chest became deep and muscular, almost barrel shaped; his hoary pelt a beacon against the deep green scenery. As usual, Dark attacked first, lunging towards his other half with an inhuman "GRAAAAAAAAHHH!" that shook the ground under Krad's clawed feet.

~As usual…~He thought, dodging the attack and pulling back black lips, his snout wrinkled from his eyes to the tip of his nose.

~The only way to talk sense to you is to beat it in…~ He readjusted his footing, hating the feeling of his backward-jointed legs, hating the way the breeze brushed up against bulletproof fur. Then he surrendered to the part of him he loathed- the animal who had destroyed everything and anything it came in contact with. Minus Dark, of course. The next few hours were a blur of stinging pains and minor success and by the time sentient thought had come back to him he wasn't far from being dead. Blood trickled into his right eye; his right side was one enormous laceration, his left forearm scorched with purple magic down to the tendons.

Dark wasn't faring much better- his back leg was tight against his soft underbelly, one horn was missing, and his purple mane was interspersed with red streaks.

Krad blinked and tried to bring the dragon into focus, the world weaving drunkenly in front of him. This was not what he had wanted, and it needed to stop.

The Kaito lunged for him again, and suddenly the vast ebony creature was pinned, Krad's jaws locked just underneath his jawbone. The white one trembled with exhaustion- they had spent nearly all their magic, and all around them was the smell of burnt and dying foliage. Krad wondered with a growing feeling of dismay if he would be able to get his other half back. The only reason he had come to was the realization they were both going to perish if this continued. Dark writhed underneath him, twisting and belching his remaining mauve fire at Krad, but he held fast and ignored the scent of burned hair. ~Stop.~

Dark's toothed maw was open- his red tongue flicked in and out like a snake and he hissed. His pupil was still nothing but a thoughtful black streak in a sea of amethyst waves, and it rolled back in its socket to look at him. It almost scared him, the lack of consciousness in those eyes, like staring into the eyes of a dog. ~DARK. Stop.~ Dark growled, so deep and low his ribcage shook, and it sounded like gurgling blood. But then, the sign he had been waiting for-his pupils abruptly dilated, becoming vertical black leaves, and White Wings heard a faint ~…What…~ Krad tightened his grip on his other half's neck, almost enough to break the skin, and added

~ Come back. This is not what I intended to happen.~ The beast became very still under him, and his black throat flexed as he swallowed. His lip lifted in a snarl, showing ivory teeth, but Krad could see he was having trouble retaining that form as well. It was blurred around some edges, like a poor watercolor painting. In their human forms their magic was contained and controllable. Somewhat. But in these forms it rippled off of them in waves and the grass underneath their bodies wilted immediately. ~Like Hell you didn't-~ He said and continued before Krad could interject ~ You stole me, you ripped me from my Tamer, God damn you…~

The white dragon felt his pain but… It had been necessary. He would do it a thousand times to keep Dark safe from…himself, and the passage of time wearing the thief's mind thin. ~I am sorry. However, we will be permanently damaged if we stay in these form, so take on your human guise once more.~

Blood from Krad's wound dripped into his fur, staining it a dark red-brown. The ebony serpent hissed again. ~ Fine, you first.~ They stared each other down until their eyes began to glaze over. ~I am the one holding your jugular, you know.~ Finally, Krad felt Dark's body shrinking and transformed back as well, unclenching his jaws and surrendering to the hard, cold ground. The smell of blood and dirt and smoke was thick in his nostrils, as well as magic, stinging like hot sage.

It took him a moment to realize only half of his body was on the Earth-his head an upper body were actually resting on the thief, his head underneath a tan chin like they were chums. As soon as Dark became aware of it he coughed, blood running down his chin, and managed "Get…off." Groaning and placing one hand against his fair shoulder. Krad honestly did try but found to his irritation and amusement, "I can't." The arm supporting his torso was the broken one, and it had folded up against Dark's chest. However, he did move his torso a little so only his head and part of his shoulders were lying against the thief. Dark coughed again, deeper this time and Krad felt little red flecks settle into his gold locks. The grass was so cold against his thigh and leg he shuddered and let his head lay on Dark's broad ribcage.

If he was going to lay on his enemy he might as well be comfortable. Wounds that he hadn't noticed before twinged on his neck and he tasted something thick and coppery in the back of his throat. Dark grabbed his shoulder and tried to throw him off, but the muscle contracted painfully and he ended up placing it languidly against the blonde's back instead.~ Why did you… What the Hell have I done to you this last generation, you homicidal maniac?~ Dark asked, still angry and strangely tired.

The weight of Krad hurt, as slight as he was. White Wings smiled innocently, beautifully, without looking at him and murmured softly in both their minds,

~Fool. I'm trying to protect y-us. You always resisted because you were under the impression that if we were sealed, the one to be 'cancelled out' would be you.~

As he lay there he noticed Dark's heartbeat was irregular- it skipped every other beat, a slow bmp…bmp.

Krad's was erratic too, but until now he hadn't noticed that together their abnormal hearts created a single perfect human heartbeat. It was soothing, and Krad closed his eyes momentarily, blocking out their surroundings, the blood and pain and adrenaline. ~ …What?~ Dark said in an accusing, disbelieving tone which Krad ignored. When they had been split Dark hadn't been given the simple, scattered memories of the time before they were born… It had been something like this moment.

~ No. It has always been… Was always meant to be me.~

* * *

Review !


	25. Chapter 25

The hand that rested on Krad's shoulder, useless as it was, tightened. ~ No, Krad, Daisuke…~ Where Krad's body rested began to tingle unpleasantly.

~There is nothing you can do for him now. To go back would kill him.~ Dark knew this but flinched anyway, swallowed blood, and blinked black spots out of his eyes.

~ What're you doing?~ Krad relaxed a fraction against him, and the tingle increased to pins and needles. It was almost a burning. ~ Now, take my power, all that I am… Use it against the side of you that enjoys the hunt and killing of your own kind.~ He closed his eyes for what he knew would be the last time and sighed shakily.

Krad's body began to sink into Dark as if he was water and the thief sat up ramrod straight in shock. "Krad!" His wounds screamed at him and he nearly fell to the ground, clutching Krad to him. It felt like his body was on fire and he gritted his teeth together. ~Please stop moving around.~

He heard the blonde's voice resonate through his frame instead of his mind, scaring the crap out of him. ~You're making it… difficult.~ A part of him didn't want whatever happened next- hell, he was scared. What exactly, would happen? Would he still be 'Dark'? Nearly half of Krad was already gone, and his long legs curled up to Dark's side, sinking in there as well.

White Wings tried to ignore Dark's ragged breath, his heavy arm on his shoulders, and concentrated on the sound of the Phantom's heart.

He wished… he had been born as Dark's heart, without the knowledge of pain and fear and misery, the three things he learned from the first Hikari. Protected in a thin lattice of ribs. He felt Dark shift, lifting his legs with one hand so he was holding Krad almost bridal style. He was curled around him, almost doubled over, and he managed through a grayish haze ~ What's …going to happen to you?~ He sounded almost panicked, and if half of Krad's face wasn't gone he would have smiled.

As it was he just pulled up one corner of his mouth. ~Who knows? At least I will be free from the Hikari.~ He paused and added silently,

~Some Hikari.~ as his last Tamers name suddenly flashed through his mind.

* * *

In the bowels of the city Satoshi heard his name faintly and jerked awake, the poison making him sluggish. His sire had said his name…No, Kokuyoku. He needed to go to him, to see him one more time. He ordered his body to move and stumbled to his feet. Blue irises flashed open as he stood up, glaring at the ragged street vampire who a few moments ago had been licking his lips in anticipation of a meal. He loved finding powerful abandoned fledglings, although it didn't happen very often.

"Aww, your awake." He crooned his yellowish eyes glowing like cigarettes in the dark. His voice sounded like a blade being drawn over rocks and he barked a laugh.

He could see his bright red tongue and a trail of saliva down one side of his chin. As the teen jumped for him Satoshi's forehead suddenly burned and then he was on the ground, writhing and arching his back in pain. "AAAH-What the fuck!?" The skin on his face and hands looked like they had 3'd degree burns, still smoking.

Satoshi backed away, combing his hair down over whatever was on his forehead and chastising ,"How rude." before running down the Niwa tunnels.

~Pease, don't let me be too late…~

* * *

As Dark watched hi other half sank deeper into him and he said rather resentfully ~ Well… bye, then, you selfish bastard. I never did understand you.~ touching his chin to Krad's blonde hair. He felt him grin, if that made any sense, and heard very faintly ~Yes. You never will… Goodbye.~ His wounds tingled as Krad's magic healed them. And for the first and last time Dark hugged him tightly, not giving a damn if anyone saw. But unfortunately for him, someone did.

As Daisuke had been running down the path back home he realized that he wanted to see Dark right up until the last moment he existed. Besides, he could probably sneak back without being noticed, which would definitely be better than high-tailing it out of here. So he had turned around and made his way back up to the mansion, hiding in the dense undergrowth of the forest. But it had taken him too long, and by the time he'd seen them again it looked like a huge fight had already taken place.

It looked like they were hugging or something, but he didn't want to move because Dark had excellent hearing. And who knows? He thought they hated each other… but maybe he was interrupting something. He blushed up to his ears and realized that Dark had been right about one thing. He was a pervert.

Back on the other side of the fountain Dark felt what was left of Krad relax completely in his arms. He blinked, and his other half was gone, the only evidence he had ever existed a few golden strands of hair and a skinny cross in his lap. For a few glorious seconds he felt his magic and Krad's roiling under his skin, healing his every injury in an instant. Then, everything that Krad was collided within him, his personality and 400 years of memories.

It was as if the hand of the Hikari had come down, slamming the final puzzle piece in place with a resounding

SNAP.

He held his head between his hands and his mouth in a silent scream as wings burst from between his shoulders, white first, then black, dove grey, and dirty cream… Vaguely, he heard one of his names being called and saw a human, coming to him.

He yelled "You stay away from me!" which both parts of him seemed content with and watched his crimson eyes widen. He saw him stop and sit down a few yards ahead of him. Dark/Krad leaned down until his elbows touched dead grass as magic crackled around him, some purple, some yellow, the third a vivid electric blue.

It snapped through the air like lightning, one touching Daisuke's cheek. A red welt immediately rose on his fair skin. His hair lengthened, and almost without thinking the painting reached in his chest pocket and drew out a short white ribbon, tying up his hair and then letting his hands drop to the ground.

~Strange, Krad is the one who keeps hair ties on 'im…~ His wings faded back to obsidian, but not completely. Daisuke could see reflections of green, purple and blue in the feathers, as if they were black opals. The creature folded them against his back and swallowed, the trembling beginning to fade. The halves were assimilating within him, still disorganized but no longer chaotic. The magic in the air came back under his control and he called it back into his body, now all of it a bluish color.

He felt the whole human heart in his chest beating strongly and brought in his first breath, reveling in the dirt underneath his fingers. The air smelled like charred soil and faintly, of strawberries. His fingers were whole, not glassy, and his skin was the color of cheap caramel. On his left forearm, the scar he'd given Krad, and on his right hand, the one he'd given himself attempting to scale a barb-wire fence. He couldn't feel the presence of his other half, not Krad, but the one who was him, only crueler. Usually he was slinking around the seal Dark made within himself, looking for a way out. But now...

He heard little footsteps in his direction and pulled a name from his jumbled mind.

"Daisuke Niwa." The boy crouched in front of him, not nearly as afraid as he should have been, and asked timidly "Dark?"

"No."

When he spoke his voice sounded like Dark and Krad speaking at the exact same time… It felt like an appropriate answer-that was only half of him, and certainly not in complete control. "Um, Krad?" It was funny, the way his tone of voice changed when he said that name. He sounded almost- oh yes, that little strangling incident.

Quite a slip-up of emotion on his part. Oh well. He shook his head once again politely, a habit of Krad's, and explained "Just …Kokuyoku."

* * *

Gasp!... Review please!


	26. Chapter 26

Wow. Sorry about the update- this is going in a completely different direction than I expected....Hopefully it'll end up ok!

...Some swears in this chappie too... its all Darks guess who has a cold!*sniffle*

* * *

Kokuyoku flipped his ponytail forward so he could look at it. It was about half as long as Krad's and a little thinner, a little silkier, but still purple.

His outfit was a combination of both of theirs, a long- sleeved white tee with curling yellow and purple designs on the chest, black leather pants, and clunky black boots with stitched Hikari crosses on the sides. Daisuke saw him glance nervously back at the mansion and noticed one of his eyes was a full, metallic gold.

"Sorry, Niwa, I have to go." Big garnet eyes turned to him, like the eyes of a sad puppy. "Why?" He scratched the back of his head in a very Darkish gesture and said vaguely "Um, well, this painting is going to do…stuff." He frowned at the redhead and the gold in his eye disappeared as irritation filled him.

"Don't gimme that look, if I don't get over there bad shit is gonna happen, ok?!" His wings ruffled and rearranged behind him, and despite himself, Daisuke smiled.

It looked like they were still unstable- and that along with the anger Dark was now in complete control. It would be a cold day in… the place beneath the overworld before Krad would stoop to saying 'stuff'. "Ok, I just…Thank you, Dark." He managed, his voice sounding small and insignificant next to the creature.

For a moment Black Wings didn't say anything, then, the Niwa was in his arms, one enormous hand ruffling his hair fondly. "Hey, I'm not gonna die, ok?"

He said, not sure where the words were coming from but knowing they were true. "Just…sleep. So stop worrying. 'Sides," He continued, releasing him and looking him in the eye, bending over slightly "This was gonna happen sooner or later." The poor boy trembled with the effort of restraining his emotions.

"That doesn't make it any easier." He glared down at the ground so Dark couldn't see how wet his eyes had become and felt him approach again, the magic buzzing in the air like ozone. He felt Kokuyoku's lips and nose in his hair, warm breath making his scalp tingle, and heard a soft "No, number nineteen, it doesn't."

Those lips curved into a smile and Daisuke didn't move. "Take good care of Wizu, he's the only one who will really miss me…" A snort of amusement made his hair ripple, "Well, see ya." then a sound like someone dumping a pillow full of feathers into the air filled the grounds. He looked up- nothing, save a few exotic feathers resting in the dewy grass. Daisuke picked one of them up, turning it between his fingers. He swallowed, then stuck the feather in his pocket, turning back to his life before the Phantom Thief with a heavy heart, and a familiar with no master.

Satoshi felt his sire's light flicker, then reappear somewhere deep within the mansion and he cursed. He slowed to a stop and closed his eyes.~ He did that teleportation thing again… But if he can do it than why can't I?"He concentrated o the stairway leading to Shiki's room and opened his eyes. Nope, he was still there.

~Crap!~ This time he focused on Krad's yellow-white light, trying to pull himself towards it, until he was almost engulfed in that light…

The noises around him changed abruptly from chirping birds to a kind of uncomfortable echoed silence. It smelled like century- old paint and unsealed magic, and water dripped annoyingly from somewhere. But he could feel Krad close so he opened his eyes. He was where he least wanted to be- the underground chamber where all the first Hikari artwork's were made, the heart of the Estate. The enormous stone vaulted ceilings were cracked with age…hen there was the artwork itself, paintings and sculptures, wood and marble, some of which were terrifyingly beautiful. The others, he just barely scanned over, unable to examine them thoroughly.

All of them pulsed gently with life, and they began whispering to each other as some became aware of his presence. Their voices sounded like paper being rubbed together in his mind, wispy and unsubstantial… ~ Creator…~

~He's here, he…~ Something reached out in the darkness, and even with his improved vampiric vision,

he could only make out shadows as something brushed his arm. He jerked away, frightened and disgusted, and almost ran down the corridor to a different set of stairs. He'd forgotten to bring any kind of light and had to run his hands along part of the wall to see where…stuck in his thoughts and focused on Krad's life force, he nearly screamed like a little girl when a loud,

"Well, this is just friggin' GREAT!"

reverberated off the walls. He froze, then rounded the last corner and found both halves of the black wings in a rather…compromising position. Dark was on his hands and knees on the ground, and Krad occupied the space between the thief and the stone floor, looking murderous and a tad dazed. They both looked up and flushed as the commander demanded, "What the hell is going on here?!"

in a tone that said, 'I know exactly what's going on here, but I refuse to believe it.' Dark jumped up and Krad followed suit, dusting his white trench coat daintily.

"Don't you ever do that again, damn you!" Krad opened his mouth to object but the distressed thief interrupted,

"I thought you knew what you were doing!" and pointed an accusing finger at him. Krad caught him in a headlock and cut off his air, managing

"How was I supposed to know your body would reject me, eh?" He squeezed the Phantoms windpipe then let him go, and as Dark sucked in air, his left eyelid twitching madly, Krad continued wrathfully "Stop making this sound like an adolescent teen fanfic!"

Dark huffed through his nose, stepped as far away from Krad as possible and rubbed his chest. "Hurt like hell, you know that? Ya coulda warned a guy before dropping outta his chest like a big, fat-" For the first time, Satoshi noticed what was behind the angels- a mile-high white canvas, blank as newly fallen snow.

Something about it scared him…more than the other sculptures, though he didn't know why. White Wings cut him off,

"I don't even want to know what you're going to compare me to, Mousy. Do you suppose… We are fused once we are inside?" and ran a pale hand against the material, which bulged against his touch like clouded water.

His touch seemed to move through the entire canvas, little ripples extending to every corner, and the chains that held it in place groaned. Satoshi felt the seal that was placed in those chains shudder at the power Krad held within him, and swallowed nervously at how comfortable both of them seemed around the chains.

After all, they were the most potent Hikari seal ever created.

* * *

XD well, whaddya think?


	27. Chapter 27

Krad's hand touched a chain and he hissed in pain and drew away, snarling "Only you can remove the seal, Hikari." He turned to Satoshi, and the bluenette drawled,

"And how do we make sure that one-"He jerked a thumb at Dark, who narrowed his eyes, his hair prickling angrily "Actually goes inside?" Krad grinned evilly and the thief immediately backed farther away as the angel approached, his grin changing into something almost psychotic. "Oh, he'll go…" Dark spread his shoulders and wings and the feathers on them ruffled.

"You stay away from me, ya goddamn-" Krad lunged for him, silent and deadly.

It was over in a matter of moments, a blur of white gold magic, a few 'oofs' and a couple of especially naughty swear words. Satoshi blinked and looked down –

Dark was hog tied, his hands and feet tied together with a glowing yellow-gold chain as thin as piano wire. Hiwatari was a little confused at his lack of communication, and then noticed something stuffed in his mouth. Dark glared at him and Krad in a way that said perfectly clearly 'When I get out of this, you're both dead!'…

He struggled as Krad slung the wires over one shoulder, sporting Dark as a large and environmentally unfriendly handbag. Satoshi quickly undid the seal on the chains, then asked somewhat reluctantly,

"…What's in his mouth?" Krad lifted up one white pant leg and revealed a naked ankle. "My sock." Dark smacked Krad in the face with his wing feebly and Krad glared down at him as a mother would stare at a badly behaved child. Then, in one smooth movement; just as Dark spat out the offending item and managed,

"Blondie, you are going-" he flung him directly into the blank canvas. "-down?!" The tips of his wings and heels of his boots were the last specks of Dark that Hiwatari would ever see. The surface of the canvas rippled, then slowed, and color began blooming across the vast expense. None of it was defined- it was impossible to tell what it was- only that even the undefined shades held a deep emotion in every brushstroke, one that wasn't necessarily…positive. He felt the magic awaken- felt the painting open like a great maw and call to Krad, who shuddered to the core of his frame. "I can't believe he just…" Krad smiled smugly and held out his hand, and the cross that Dark had left carelessly in the lawn appeared in his palm. "He obviously thought I learned nothing from my time as an undead."

"…You learned how to hog-tie…?" The Hikari asked in confusion, and Krad flipped his hand in a girlish gesture.

"No, I learned that from my brief stay in Louisiana." He shuddered at the memory, clipped the cross onto the end of his hair and continued formally.

"Besides that, there is something I wish to discuss with you." Satoshi nodded, and dropped his hand as the gesture to push his glasses up his nose almost overwhelmed him. "Good. I would like to speak to you about something as well." He looked into the yellow eyes and if he'd been looking carefully he might have noticed a sudden, brassy sheen of affection clouding the saffron eyes. But he didn't. The artwork rested one large cream colored hand on his shoulder, two fingers touching the sensitive skin on the vampire's neck.

The scars made by him caught White Wings' eye, and he covered them with his whole palm, letting him connect with his fledgling once more. He felt the question in Hiwatari's mind before it had fully formed and answered quietly,

"If I do not enter the painting soon, it will begin to absorb every magic 'product' in this vicinity until it has accumulated the equivalent of my magic." Satoshi swallowed, the old wounds tingling in response to Krad's touch. "How many works would that be?" Krad paused and thought, then admitted,

"All of them." his thumb resting between the grooves of Hiwatari's collarbones. He felt the Hikari quiver and said in an amused tone.

"It's ironic… you never wanted power, yet you always end up with more than anyone else." Satoshi ignored that fact and stared at him, trying to glare but ending up imploring " I…" He felt the familiar dryness in his mouth and knew he would have to feed again within the next few days.

"I only became-this because I thought you would be with me…" He dropped his gaze in shame and said nothing more, and the half temporarily passed over his comment. He crooned "You must promise, little Hikari, never to create paintings like us, never to 'give life' no matter how tempting it may be." placing his lips next to the shell of Satoshi's ear. But how could he not? The only other way to create in his situation was... "I don't- I won't create more vampires." He said firmly. The desire to create, to give life to something was as deeply embedded in him as his genes, untouchable and unchangeable. Krad chucked.

"You'd be surprised how rewarding it can be." Then added, "I didn't hear a promise." rather sharply. Satoshi remained silent, unwilling to give that part of himself up, and after a moment Krad thrummed ~ Shall I let you in on a secret?~ Sharp blue eyes flashed upward suspiciously. Krad's eyes dilated, becoming virtually identical to a cat's, and his voice seemed to come from deep within as he said,

~ 22 years from now, Yagari's followers will threaten and eventually attempt to assassinate the entire Niwa family because they will not divulge the secret of resurrecting the Black Wings. He will not challenge you- you will be too strong by then. You will be aware of his attempts and discover what is left of the Niwa family- Daisuke, who by then will have lost too much blood, will beg you to turn his son to save his life.~ Krad temporarily halted, as if focusing, then carried on.

~ He will become your lifelong companion.~ He was about to say more but cut himself off, and his pupils came back to 'normal.'

~You expect me to believe-~ The hand on his neck tightened and he could feel the ice-cold pulse underneath.

~I expect nothing- I was merely pointing out what will happen. Now then…~

~I don't believe you.~ Satoshi said flatly, but his eyes betrayed his words and were glazed with uncertainty.~ No, I think you do, Hikari.~ Krad thrummed and locked their gazes together. ~ It is an unfortunate…ability of mine.~

It wasn't the first time that Krad had made predictions, he had done so many times during his childhood, over trivial things…and when Satoshi figured out that they always came true, he stopped asking because it scared him. The bluenette finally said in a defeated whisper, not because he truly believed but because he didn't want it to come true,

"I promise I will not give life to any of my creations." The skin under Krad's palm burned and Satoshi yelped "Ouch!" in surprise and glared as Krad removed his hand delicately. "Wha was that for?" He tried to look at it and caught a glimmer of silver. "A little reminder for us, just in case you break your word."

Krad smirked, and then turned away from him towards the painting. Satoshi knew what would happen next and instinctively grabbed Krad's arm, tightly, and insisted "Wait!" before realizing what he was doing. Krad turned to him and he murmured the word under his breath again. So stupid. There were so many things that needed to be said right now. Instead, he hesitated, then wrapped his arms tentatively around the wild creature, resting his head against the wide chest. Krad welcomed the embrace, laying one arm across his narrow shoulders and scrunching up his cobalt hair. He should have been happy.

When he had found out what he was going to become, it took everything he had… to just continue to function. But now, it numbed him worse than the holy water…He'd been there as long as the Hikari could remember, quietly commenting in his life. ~Hikari…~ He heard him mumble and felt his chin rest in the part of his hair.

~My Hikari…~ Golden locks tickled against the sides of his face and neck, and he felt compelled to say, ~I'm not yours… ~

Krad snorted as if the notion was ridiculous and explained with a warmth he'd never heard before,

" I can recall your heats first beat, vampire. The first time you moved inside of Rio. I know more about you than anyone ever can or will, because although you may not want to admit it…" He broke their embrace and stepped closer to the nonsensical collage of color, and the painting groaned longingly. And for a moment he stood there, a perfect angel, smiling as his hair floated behind and around him as light as the sun.

"…I am you."

He stepped backward into the painting and the last thing the Satoshi saw were his eyes, metallic and calculating.

Then they too disappeared and the Hikari stood alone, watching as the details of the artwork became clear before his eyes.

* * *

Review! Ooh, and if you have any suggestions for what the painting should look like...


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry for the delay everyone!

* * *

At first he thought it was a biblical image, for it held the same quality, but the situation wasn't one he recognized.

On the left side was a small group of angels in all their-white robed glory, inspecting a member of their own party. Said angel had his purple hair tied back with a singed ribbon, and now that he looked closer, his entire outfit was singed as well. His robes were almost grey in parts and completely absent from one of his arms.

He had one lone blonde streak at the nape of his neck, and his eyes were violet, ringed with gold. His companions were inspecting his wings which were half opened and ruffled, as sleek and black as fur with long white primary feathers. They were standing in a carved marble room, and the fallen angel was eyeing his reflection in a floor-length silver mirror. One of the archangels scrutinizing him looked suspiciously like Krad- he'd recognize that quiet look of disdain anywhere, lips drawn together and yellow eyes smiling with cold laughter. Satoshi laid his hand against the beautiful canvas, marveling at how tiny it looked in comparison to the angel's, and sighed.

He would have to put the seal back on them. It was too dangerous to leave them unrestrained.

Beneath his hand it pulsed, as if his hand rested against the hide of an animal.

~I'm sorry.~ He began tracing out the lines for the seal.

* * *

Inside the painting, Krad's foot connected with an unyielding object and he (gracefully) fell to the ground, rubbing the side of his head slowly.

That object was Dark' s feet. "Oi! Watch it!" Dark shouted at him, curling into a ball once more and yawning so wide Krad could see his molars. It wasn't what he had expected- the background was lovely, a forest in the midday sun, streaks of sunlight breaking through the canopy and highlighting bits of ferns and mosses. It even smelled real- the damp earth and layer of pine needles, the tang of grass he'd accidentally crushed. All in all it was a well done illusion. Except… the pull of gravity-no, it wasn't that, but a kind of clouding in his mind impaired the world that was real… and yet not. He felt ridiculously sleepy and had no inclination to haul himself to his feet. Even leaning on his arm seemed like a chore.

"I expected it to be…" Dark's eyes were lidded as he finished for him,

"Horrible? Yeah, you're not the only one." He saw a pile of yellow-gold wire lying in front of the thief's hands. It should have lasted another fifteen seconds or so…

oh well. "Why are we so tired?" He asked, letting himself surrender to the pull of the earth. The moss was damp against his cheek. "I dunno." The phantom's wings stretched and ruffled happily, then settled against his back like two black shadows. "A nap sounds pretty damn good to me right now, though." Krad suddenly had a horrifying thought and asked quickly "Dark, what is the name of your Tamer?" Dark snorted and propped his arm underneath his head to get more comfortable.

"Psh. Don't tell me that blonde finally penetrated your brain. It's…ah…" Purple eyebrows drew together sharply.

"D-Daiki… No, more like…Dai…Dainu…D..." His lips parted, and his eyes shot open.

"Oh, shit." He tried to stand up but only managed to get halfway before his knees buckled, dumping him back to the ground.

"The hell is going on?!" As Dark struggled White Wings ran over the basic facts he should remember like his own Tamers name, his human mother's name, his arch-nemesis' family name… Blank, all blank, with only the hints of syllables to suggest that he had ever known. The fog in his brain increased as he began to panic.

"It's trying to cleanse us." He realized with finality and Dark stared at him, the whites of his eyes showing his own fear. "What?"

"It's clearing our memories so we can combine. That's why your body rejected me, because my experiences made by personality too different."

The phantom struggled more and vines suddenly swept up his form and forced him to the ground, tightening around his torso and making him yelp in pain.

"It's not your experiences it's you! And I will never become you, you hear me?"He continued to thrash and the vines continued to tighten. "You will." Krad murmured. "You are tempted by the prospect of a whole body just as I am… I remember you… holding me before I disappeared." The thief colored and blood dripped down his cheek as a thorn broke his flesh. "I only did that 'cause I didn't know what was going on!"

"Stop fighting." Krad growled as his own wings prickled.

"It will kill you if you continue." Dark glared at him but relaxed back to the soil trembling. The injuries Krad had inflicted on him ached. His ribcage expanded and contracted spastically as he fought to calm down, and then he noticed the foliage was moving him to Krad and dug his heels and palms into the dirt.

"No…no!" Krad tried to pull away as well but found he was trapped with vines as well and had no choice but to watch as the thief was brought within a foot of him. Dark threw up his hands in an attempt to blast him with magic but it merely glowed within his hands, refusing to leave his body. "God damn it!!" He flapped his wings and cursed and fought and eventually exhausted himself completely, lying in front of Krad with a dull look in his eyes. "I don't want to forget." He said almost to himself, not looking at Krad but somewhere far off. "They were kind to me…They accepted me, treated me like a human…"His voice cracked and he trailed off. Then his gaze met with his other half and he touched one finger to one temple, then his palm.

"I can't remember his name… I can't remember his mother, I can't remember shit!" His voice went suddenly high, hysterical, and as the whites of his eyes burned Krad yanked him into a crushing embrace, Dark's head against the white-clothed chest. "Stop it! Just…stop." The phantom pushed him away,

"Leggo!" and tried to kick him, and as he did a vine opened six new wounds in his leg.

"AAH!" Tears sprang into his eyes from sheer agony (the thorns were at best, a few inches long) and resentfully curled his arm and body back up to Krad's torso, realizing that it was the only way to make it stop. "I hate you." He murmured into Krad's chest and he replied softly,

"I know." wincing as the spikes around Dark brushed his body, leaving tiny slim scratches. Krad covered him with one wing letting his magic seep unnoticed into the worst of Dark's scratches. He coughed and a trickle of blood ran out of his mouth, and his eyes fluttered. The background wavered like it was underwater. ~Concentrate on my heart. Don't let any other thoughts distract you.~ White Wings instructed. The Kaitou closed his eyes, too tired to fight, too weak to resist,

and asked ~Am I still gonna be …me, after this?~ Krad's creamy wing felt soft against his shoulder and hip.

~I already answered that.~ He said smarmily, and Dark felt his retinas being assaulted with white light. ~ I am the one meant to disappear.~ It didn't really feel like he was laying on anything solid anymore- the ground was undulating.~For real this time?~ Krad laughed and the rumble of his laughter surrounded him.

~I certainly hope so.~ He felt him pause, perhaps in fear, and then their bodies and the delicate illusion of the background was destroyed in a wave of combining magic.

And they knew no more.

* * *

And all credit for the black wings' description goes to Sno-Oki. (eheh) Sorry, I just couldn't wait!


	29. Chapter 29

Satoshi admired the painting for a few more seconds, then picked up the chains he had removed himself and wound them carefully over Black Wings.

As he let them go, they glowed with a new seal and the Hikari smiled, and then went upstairs to do something he should have done when he first arrived.

It took three full days (or nights, as they were by human standards) but he managed to paint over the hideous image of the werewolf family attacking the Hikari family, scraping out the curse and effectively giving them back their humanity. But once they were human they still had the ability to turn wolf and it was completely painless and voluntary. Even more surprising, they wanted to stay with him and continue to be guardians of a sort. He was able to watch Takai and Keibara grow into an old couple, although they were still incredibly spry. Shiki even got married and asked Satoshi if it was alright for his wife to move in with the family.

He of course agreed, (the house had well over 20 rooms, and most of them were empty) and became both nervous and curious when his wife announced her pregnancy to the family.

But everything turned out fine- in fact he quite enjoyed his study interrupted by the 'pups'. They had the same abilities as their father and would often run down the enormous halls as fast as their chubby wolf cub legs could carry them, sliding on the rugs and tracking in dirt. Kiokure was inseparable from them, and Kaen finally had playmates, even though by then she was a young woman. Yet Satoshi continued to tick off the years as they passed and becoming increasingly troubled as every statement Krad made before his absence came true.~…_you will be much stronger, with more followers_.~ He became a great influence on vampire and human society, involved in both business and politics, although he was rarely seen in either. His closest allies(the emperor of Japan, admiral and vice-admiral, to name a few) often pressured him about creating a fledgling as a backup, which irritated him. They seemed to doubt his actual fighting abilities.

One of them even offered to be the other sire if he wished to create a pureblood. But he was too busy watching over the well-being of his former enemies and monitoring Yagari's movements against them.

And the years passed ~_Yagari's followers will threaten_…~ and he sent his own to deal with them, but he miscalculated and let one of them live.

He'd begged Satoshi and the others to let him live, and Satoshi had thought that the jail the emperor provided would hold him.

But it did not, and he- misinterpreting his masters orders, attempted to kill all the Niwa's when they would not give him the information he required and nearly succeeded. ~…_and assassinate the entire Niwa family_…~ Perhaps he would have if Satoshi hadn't arrived when he did, crashing through the window and draining him before he could finish the last two Niwas. His casual jeans and white tee and trench coat were splattered lightly with red and even he- who had seen much in his lifetime, had to avert his eyes and concentrate on Daisuke, limping over to him. They were… they had been kind people and did not deserve this.

And it was his fault.

His and no one else's.

God, damn it.

Shards of glass that stuck out of his chest and forearm stung but there was no time- he picked up his delicate human friend so, so gently off the carpet.

Bubbles of blood formed around the redhead's mouth as he began to speak. "Daisuke…" He could tell that he had come too late for him, that even turning him was impossibility with the extent of his wounds. " Please, Hikari…"The stench of the liquid was overwhelming, everywhere, and inescapable.

"My boy, Ai." The vampire prince felt his eyes turn red with the thirst and he gritted his teeth, turning in the direction Daisuke was looking. A teen in a maroon sweatshirt and jeans, both articles torn in long strips as if from nails. He could see his ribcage moving and hear his heart from here- he might yet 'live', if he was turned soon.

"Help him, change him…" Daisuke insisted, his red eyes wide with pain and fear that this request would be denied.

"I cannot-" Satoshi began, but his human friend grabbed his collar with a strength he didn't expect and gargled "You must promise me…" his red eyebrows narrowed, almost angered. Satoshi began to shake with hunger- to be surrounded like this; he was usually in control…

The Niwa smiled as he heard Satoshi's soft, defeated, "Alright."

He coughed, and as the blunette closed his eyes the blood painted a red mask across his eyes and cheeks. And he felt Daisuke relax in his arms, heavy now and heard the horrid sound as his heart sputtered and stopped. When he opened his eyes again he was gone, and he laid him on the floor and turned away, not ready to deal with his death just yet. Then he dragged himself over to the boy and cupped his bloodstained round face. "Ai, can you hear me?" Occasionally he had visited the Niwa's and had met the boy once or twice, so at least he wouldn't be in complete shock... Of course he didn't know he was a vampire but that was of little consequence.

He leaned down and hesitated, then lapped at a particularly vicious slash in the boy's chest and Ai groaned slightly. A pale hand reached up and touched Satoshi's head.

"What…" The bluenette trembled with the knowledge of what he was about to do. But he couldn't let the boy die. Daisuke had wanted him to live even if it meant their perversion of life. He didn't need to drain him as his wounds had already done that, making it easier for his body to accept blood. Letting his fangs extend he bit into his wrist, watching as it dripped down his light blue veins and marble flesh. He could still turn back now, chicken out, and leave this boy to a normal death.

Right now.

Maybe Daisuke would forgive him…~ Promise me. ~ No. His friend would never forgive him if he let the boy go.

That thought alone made him place his wrist against the boy's chapped lips and mutter,"Drink this. It is…what your father wanted." Just in case the boy tried to sit up he covered his eyes and red hair tickled his palm.

He didn't need to see this… this massacre. Satoshi felt those lips move against his split skin and the Niwa boy swallowed weakly, his lungs stilling and his heart jerking to a stop. For one grueling second he was truly dead to the world, and Hiwatari hovered above him nervously. Then it started to a new beat, slower and deeper.

He swallowed again stronger this time and held Satoshi's wrist to his mouth. The blunette had forgotten what it felt like to be drawn from and his heart thudded, head beginning to spin from loss of fluids and a kind of excitement. He hung on until the last moment then snatched his wrist away, uncapping a metal vial he had stuffed in his coat this morning and poured Krad's blood into his mouth slowly. He had taken the blood while it was still fresh from his cast-off body just in case he had ever been forced to make a fledgling. Somehow, he didn't want to make one with any other vampire- it just…wouldn't mean anything. The vial emptied and he took it away, watching as the teen reached up to wipe off his mouth. He grimaced slightly at the horrid taste and Satoshi felt a smile lift the corner of his mouth. He lapped at his wrist until the skin drew together and lifted his other palm, still blocking Ai's view of the living room. His eyes were Daisuke's eyes, round and ruby and sleepy.

Ai looked at Satoshi whose eyes were framed in a dried red mask and whose fangs hung atrociously over his bottom lip calmly.

."Are you…I'm…scared…" So he did know what had happened to his parents then. ~So why aren't you afraid of me? Why do you seem to trust…?~ And it hit him somewhere in his chest, the same way it had struck Krad soon after he'd saved Satoshi. This boy in front of him… He needed to be protected, and Satoshi placed his arms around his creation and whispered "It's alright. I'm going to take care of you." The feeling in his chest was indescribable. It left no room for hesitation, and burned and he knew that he would do anything- give his life for Ai Niwa if it meant he would be safe. Ai closed his eyes, relaxed against his chest and fell into the last human sleep he would ever know. The blunette waited to make sure he was asleep and then picked him up under his arms and knees. He summoned his wings and sneaked out of the window, his neck throbbing as the connection between the Hikari and the Niwa thickened. As he flew, Ai groaned in his sleep and his hand reached out, digging into the fabric of Hiwatari's shirt. Without a second thought he held him closer and rested his chin in that ruby part of hair. After a moment Niwa relaxed and Hiwatari eyed him, still wondering if this was truly the right thing to do, hoping that later…The redhead wouldn't hate him for what he'd done.

Touching down, he went to the sinks and washed as much blood off both of them as he could. Then he tried his best to sneak in and managed to get all the way to the cellar before the pups pushed their way in behind him, one of them whispering, "Ooh! Who is that? Satoshi kun-" and the other yipping excitedly. "Shh, Bankara, Miken." Luckily, he'd left Krad's old coffin here in pristine condition, just so if he ever created another vampire, he wouldn't have to share coffins with him the first night.

He thought he'd want to be alone.~ Krad didn't 'forget' to get me a coffin.~ He realized with sudden certainty.

~ He just wanted… to be close to me. Like I want to be there for Ai…~ He pushed the lid off with his foot and laid Ai down in the velvet, catching the little werewolf by the scruff before he jumped on top of the redhead. "Bankara, no." He curled his tail between his legs and hung there, his grey and pepper coat glowing dully in the light from the single bulb in the ceiling. The little pup whined, and his brother translated "He says the new guy's feeling kind of lonely…" Hikari sighed and let Bankara down onto Ai's chest gently, and as the wolf cub curled up Ai's arm came around and held him, and his expression softened. "You two will have to leave soon."

Satoshi told them and brushed a stray strand of hair on Ai's face out of the way. "Why?" "Woof…?"

"Well, first of all its way past your bedtimes, and Ai's going to be in a lot of pain in a few minutes." They both stared up at him with wide innocent eyes."Why?" The Hikari felt a migraine beginning. "Because he's turning into a vampire, like me." Bankara nuzzled Ai's neck with his muzzle and Miken looked into Satoshi's blue eyes. "Did you uh, make him?" He blushed furiously- but Satoshi had seen no harm in explaining when they had asked a few weeks ago, how vampires were made. The blunette smiled despite himself. "Yes." The Niwa shuddered and he picked Bankara up off his chest, saying softly,

"Alright, off to bed. I'm sure he'll want to visit with all of you tomorrow." He locked the door after they left and went back to Ai, staying with him as the throes of the transformation took hold. Soon enough he was awake again and clutching to his sire. He was shivering so violently it was hard for Satoshi to hold him still, and asking feverishly "Why does this… what's happening to me, Hiwatari?" Even as he watched his clear ruby eyes were becoming stained with the orange-red of their kind, and he smoothed his garnet hair back from his forehead.

"You're becoming one of us." He seemed confused, and he clarified "A vampire." He went strangely still and said softly "Am I…going to have to… kill people?"

He held him tighter. "No. No, not if you fight it." Another few hours passed in silence and he was aware of a gradually increasing rasping noise. He glanced down at his fledgling- his eyes were fully the color of hot metal and his mouth was half open. Even from here his lips looked dry. "I know what you want to do."

He said and the Niwa looked up almost hopefully. "It's alright." He unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and moved the fabric down, exposing two fang scars. He really needed to stop wearing white- it always stained. "Go ahead. Please, try not to spill too much." But Ai shook his head. "I don't want to-" He jerked forward clutching his chest and Satoshi saw a glimmer of fang, and as Ai hissed against his instincts he said quietly "You don't have to fight it now. It doesn't hurt me very much."

He struggled a little while longer and finally Satoshi felt cool lips against his throat. But… he also felt tears. "Ssshhhh…"He found himself saying as the sharp teeth sank into him and Niwa drank greedily, spilling crimson over his shoulders and neck. When he was finished he clung to Satoshi's shoulders, staring at the ground and whispering,

"I'm so sorry… I'm sorry…" He laid the boy back down in his coffin, crooning and comforting until the Niwa was asleep. Then he pulled the lid down slowly and curled up next to the polished oak. After all, he didn't want him to wake up alone. It was nice just to lay here and listen to the sound of his little fledglings heartbeat, even though the cold stone was uncomfortable and the oil Takai used on the coffin felt slick against his skin. As his undead body relaxed, and his ivory hands semi-curled, he remembered the last part of Krad's premonition.

~_He will become your lifelong companion_.~

For the first time in years he was able to fall asleep with excitement for tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow, and on and on until the end of all things…

_The End._

* * *

Bankara means 'scruffy' and Miken means 'three different colors of fur.'


End file.
